Unexpected
by magikmarker
Summary: A chance encounter with someone couldn't possibly change everything in your life, could it? I suppose it depends on who that someone is. A Harvey-finds-love kinda tale. Please, please, please review! My first story EVER, be gentle! Rating might go up as this progresses. Any tips from pros accepted! *nervous pacing* FINALLY UPDATED
1. A voice in the dark

The elevator doors slid open and Harvey, Blackberry in hand, stepped in. He had got what he came for, as if there was a chance that he wouldn't, but he was mad that Morgan Holdings had thought they could get away with it. Obviously they didn't count on him. He wasn't sure which pissed him off more, the idea that they would try to intimidate his client, or the idea they had underestimated him.

He dialled Mike's cell and hit the button for the ground floor where Ray would be waiting to take him back to the office. He didn't intend to stay in this neighbourhood any longer than he had to; the Kim family had needed face to face persuasion that they would win this case. He didn't blame them, the men who had paid them a visit the day before had scared the life out of them.

"We've got them back. Mr Kim is still willing to testify. It took some persuading but he's agreed. He'll come in tomorrow to give a deposition. Your genius brain had better have the other documents sorted before I get back" he paused, "...yes, I did...no...because I care about winning."

He hung up before Mike's excited cries about caring for clients were over, rolling his eyes at the phone. A small grin did escape the side of his mouth though, both at Mike's exuberance and, if he was totally honest, the look of relief on Mrs Kim's face when he persuaded her husband there was still a case to be fought. Not because he cared, obviously, not for that reason, but because he wanted to win and she believed he could, and she wanted her husband to fight. Judging from this apartment block though, the money mattered as much as the principle. If they won, which he always did, they would be able to move out of this shabby building.

He leaned casually against the rickety side as the elevator descended, taking the moment of solitude to finish an email from earlier and checking his schedule for the next few days. Yep, if all went to plan he might even have the entire weekend off.

Mike had only been with him a few weeks, but he was already proving himself a reliable and speedy assistant in these cases. He might even admit to liking the kid. He kinda grew on you, like a fungus. The documents he had somehow unearthed meant Harvey was pretty sure that Mr Kim's deposition would be just what they needed to get a healthy settlement, but he would be prepared, just in case a trail was unavoidable.

He didn't look up from his email as the elevator stopped on the second floor and someone stepped into the small space beside him; simply shuffling slightly to accommodate another body. He registering a shock of lurid red hair but paid little attention. There was a short pause, as the doors rattled closed again and the descent continued.

He had just slid the Blackberry into his pocket and straightened up in preparation for disembarking, when the elevator gave a sudden lurch. The lights went out, and there was a sickening groan.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" A female voice exclaimed beside him in the darkness, "No,no,no!"

"It would appear to be yes, yes, yes." Harvey spoke, groping forwards to try and locate the control panel. His hand closed over something warm, his companions hand, which was swiftly pulled away with muttered oaths.

He found the panel and hit each button searching for the emergency alarm. It didn't appear to be working.

"Hit the alarm." the voice came again.

"I have! It doesn't appear to be working. Is there a Phone over beside you?" his voice remained calm, although he felt his irritation rising at this inconvenience.

More Muffled oaths met this question. "Yes, but I can tell you now it is pointless, the stupid thing hasn't worked in months now. If the bell isn't sounding then they definitely won't have fixed that!"

Harvey heard the sliding of metal as this theory was tested.

"Yep, dead as a door nail." the crash of something being thrown against the doors. "This happened to the Munroes a month ago and they were in here for HOURS before the IDIOT SUPER REALISED AND GOT HELP!" the end of the statement was raised as if the voice intended the Supervisor to hear.

"Dammit, Dammit and DAMN!" the voice continued and Harvey heard it's owners attack on the offending phone and elevator doors in general. Felt it a little too as whoever it was bumped into him, threatening to topple them both.

He grabbed at what he hoped was waist and held until they both had regained their balance.

"Feel better?" Harvey asked sarcastically, releasing the small framed furry from his hold as, balance restored it struggled against his grip. She moved against the far wall, still hopping slightly but the attempts to rip the doors off with their bare hands appeared to have ceased.

"No!" the answer was somewhat huffy answer sounded. "Hurt my toe"

Harvey gave an exasperated look towards the corner she had retreated to, not that there was far to retreat in the small space. He heard rattling as she started searching through a bag.

He pulled out his phone. Just what he needed, trapped in a dark, confined space with an unstable female. Well he would fix that.

"Donna, change of plan. I appear to have a situation here. I need you to phone the maintenance company for this building. The elevator appears to be stuck just above ground floor." He paused, holding the phone a little away from his ear. "Yes, yes. Hilarious, Donna. If you would be so kind? Ring me back when you have spoken to them." Another pause, "Yes, for tomorrow. Better move lunch with Robert to then too incase this takes too long..and tell Mike he'll have to meet with Mary Worthing by himself. Tell him to stick to what we discussed or she'll eat him alive. He can use my office for that, just don't let him shed on the furniture."

At that moment the elevator gave a sudden lurch, dropping a few inches, causing both occupants to jolt and the female voice to exclaim. The only plus to this development was that the lights suddenly returned.

Donna, on the other end of the phone, heard Harvey grunt slightly as his shoulder was bumped in the motion. Momentarily concerned, she paused in her action, the maintenance company's website already opening in front of her, "What was that?"

"We just dropped slightly, think the emergency brakes have kicked in now. Just ring the company and let me know how long this is going to take."Harvey was getting seriously irritated now.

"Should I actually be worried Harvey? Or is it just you in danger of plummeting a few inches to your death?"

"Funny girl. No, me and.." at this point Harvey turned to glance at his fellow inmate for the first time.

She was hunkered down rapidly emptying the contents of a large bag onto the floor, searching for something with frantic intensity, muttering to herself. She glanced up as she realised he was looking at her. The lurid red hair wasn't the only unique feature of his companion. The figure straightened up under his scrutiny.

Harvey took in the full vision, and Donna could swear she heard his smirk expanding across his face as he spoke, "It would appear to be just me and The Little Mermaid."


	2. A Fish Out of Water

**Hi, suddenly realised I didn't do the disclaimer thing, here goes: **Suits is mine, all mine *manic laughter*. Actually, no, sadly that is a lie. Nothing to do with me at all, not the characters, nothing...*sigh*

**This story is going to be set during season one, so there might be spoilers! **

**I am blown away that people have read chapter one, let alone reviewed so thanks lots and lots with a cherry on top!**

**Ok, here is the second instalment.**

"It's just me and The Little Mermaid."

The girl, because now he looked properly he realised she couldn't have been older than Mid-twenties, put her hands on her hips and glared at him while he hung up his phone. She had bright red, waist length hair with a large purple flower in it, clearly a wig now he looked properly. It was at odds with her face which was fine with large dark eyes and a full mouth. It wasn't the hair though that had caused Harvey's comment.

She was wearing a knee length rain coat, ordinary enough in itself, but this was thrown over a long shiny green skirt, tapered tight to her legs, giving the appearance of a tail. This effect was furthered by the tail fins at the bottom. The tiny scale detail in the material confirmed his suspicions; She was indeed dressed like a mermaid. Harvey realised he was staring.

"Good to know I have a fan here." she spoke sharply, "and what have you come as? Suit like that, I am thinking drug dealer, or a gigolo."

Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise at the verbal onslaught, but before he could respond she seemed to calm suddenly, "Sorry, bad day." She let put a sigh, "Since it appears we are going to be close friends for the foreseeable future, Ariel, pleased to meet you," she said smiling widely, offering a fine hand with green nail polish.

The warmth and genuineness of the smile and introduction were very at odds with the earlier ranting. It was surprising, but that smile! That was a smile you could enjoy seeing, Harvey thought, shame she appeared to be mentally unstable. Putting his smoothest smile on in return, he took the hand offered. "Harvey Spector, attorney at law"

'Ariel' shook his hand once and grinned widely. She laughed, "In this neighbourhood, I would probably have gone with drug dealer!"

Harvey found himself smiling too, her sudden good humour was infectious. They looked at each other, eyes meeting. There was a moment, neither could say what it was but something seemed to spark. For a split second neither moved. Then Harvey's phone beeped. The contact was broken, it has so sudden, so fleeting that Harvey thought it must have been the poor lighting, and yet...

It was Donna, "Well?" Harvey didn't bother with niceties.

"Hi to you too. Just spoke to the elevator company. This is a good news bad news situation. Good news they have a repair unit in your area. Bad news, they are in the middle of a job and will be at least an hour, and then with traffic..." she paused, waiting a response she knew wouldn't be happy.

Harvey ran a hand through his hair, "Just fantastic, Donna. I assume..."

"Cancelled, cancelled and rescheduled."

"Thank you. If you could mail me the Peterson briefs."

"Done."

"You are an angel."

"Well, duh! Should I be worried about the nautical situation you mentioned?"

Harvey glanced across at 'Ariel' who had resumed her search of the bag. Strange, yes, but she didn't seem too dangerous. "Nothing I can't handle," he said, hanging up.

"Are you ok?" he asked the girl who was again muttering to herself. "That was my assistant, reckon we are going to be here a while yet."

"Isn't this where a guy like you is supposed to go all James Bond and get us out of here?"

"Firstly, you don't know what type of guy I am, and secondly, I certainly won't be doing anything heroic in this suit." She glanced at him up momentarily, stoping her search, her eyes amused. There was something intriguing about his girl, mysterious, and Harvey quite liked mysteries, he was good at solving them. "Whatever you are looking for, it clearly isn't there, that bag isn't that big."

"Firstly," she mimicked his tone, Harvey smiled, "you are right. It definitely isn't in here because this isn't my bag and I think I might kill my room mate. Secondly I know exactly where it is... on my flatmate's back hurtling towards the gym...stupid, stupid!" this last to herself as she sat back on her honkers and ran a hand over her face. "Thought I might have dropped them in here by mistake too, but no."

"Phone?"

"Mmm"

"For pities sake, use mine" Harvey held the Blackberry out, managing with difficulty not to roll his eyes as he remembered similar conversations with his associate.

That smile again, one hundred watts, looking strange against the red hair. "Would you mind? Need to call my boss and room mate."

"Sure."

She took it for him and dialled a number, turning slightly away from him to face the corner. There being nowhere to go to offer her privacy for her call, Harvey started to make himself comfortable for what was possibly going to be a long wait. Taking his jacket off and carefully turning it inside out he sat down positioning himself against the side of the elevator, his legs straightening out in front of him across the doors, nearly reaching the other side. He was thankful that while decidedly shabby, the elevator appeared clean. His suit would hopefully only need cleaned, not burned! He moved the broken emergency phone from the corner it had been hurled into. Nope, definitely not going to be working.

As comfortable as he was going to get, he studied the wall opposite, making a show of not listening to the conversation that had just started.

"Jo, I am coming for you...yes, me!... I know it's not my number, if you look, the reason is because you have my bag!" she paused, "Yes, with my keys and my non-stupidass clothing! ...yes, your swim stuff, helpful... No, well you left first." her tone was getting more exasperated. She started pacing, listening to whatever 'Jo' was saying, which In the small space meant taking about three steps each direction. Not that this was a problem for her as it would appear tiny steps were all that she could take in her tail. Harvey, observed with mild amusement, pointedly moved his jacket out of her way. He was once again surprised as, seeing the motion, she stuck her tongue out at him, Before continuing her conversation,

"I know, Jo. Normally not such a problem, but there is a complication..." here she dropped her voice, "The elevator stuck again."

Harvey had no difficulty hearing the incredulous yell followed by loud laughter that came from the other end of the line. "Oh that is priceless! Only you and only today!" More laughter.

"Thanks, Jo. You are all heart." The girl waited till the laughter had stopped. "Look, I need Deborah's number, could you text it to this phone...no...an hour or so they reckon...I am not...yes, I know she is. I reckon that's another promising career over." she paused again as the person on the other end seemed to sober up. "I'm fine...only 5minutes or so...no," she hesitated slightly, glancing sideways at Harvey. He was an incredibly good looking guy, the way he was currently lounging against the wall trying not to look like he was listening was almost sexy.

"No...mmm...one...yep, let me use his phone..." A little giggle, "Yes, probably..." looking at him more directly now, "No, no I reckon I could handle it" she said pointedly, copying Harvey's earlier phrasing, of course she had heard that he thought, momentarily embarrassed."...send me that through. She might kill me, but she might be able to cover it with someone else if I ring now...thanks...see you at Orson's..." the voice at the other end seemed to have thought of something else, the girl gave an exasperated sigh, "yeah, the whole thing...yes the wig...mmm...thanks.." She took the phone away from her ear, pulling a rude face, and Harvey could hear the laughter from the other end before she hung up.

While he hadn't heard the other side clearly, Harvey got the gist. He wasn't sure if he was insulted at being considered someone who could be 'handled' by a 5ft 5 petite mermaid, but he reckoned he deserved that. He was however also quietly confident he had been deemed good looking, he wasn't so out of touch he didn't still speak a little 'Girl.' This was good for the ego. As for the costume he really did want to know, he couldn't read the documents Donna had sent him while the mermaid still had his phone. He reckoned he might as well enjoy the floor show. It was like a mini soap opera, just for him.

Even as he was smirking to himself. His phone beeped, she handed it to him, a message from a number he didn't recognise on it, "For you." He handed it back and she started the next call.

Harvey listened as she explained her current predicament. She had an amusing turn of phrase and even when obviously under pressure, her voice was strangely musical in a way that held his attention. Though he reasoned, maybe that was more the fact she was staring in the second act of this strange play which was now well underway!

"Look it isn't my fault...I am letting you know now because it only just happened. I didn't plan on being stuck in a lift..." Harvey could hear an angry sounding female voice on the other end. "You are being unreasonable...that technically wasn't my fault and you know it. Chimps don't like balloons, who knew!...He was fine...even the handler said it wasn't my fault...this is not another thing on a long list..." She was starting to shout now. "Do you know what? You are an unreasonable control freak and I quit...Quit...I SAID I QUIT YOU DAFT OLD BAT!"

She slammed the phone shut cutting the conversation off, and for one worrying moment Harvey thought she was going to add his Blackberry to the list of phone casualties. Her pacing was faster and accompanied by rapid arm movements. Even more worryingly he thought she was going to cry. He didn't do leaking females. This was really becoming a major inconvenience.

"Are you ok?" He ventured, really hoping she wouldn't answer.

That seemed to jolt her from her thoughts. She finished a lap of the tiny area and slid down the wall on her honkers beside him. She put her face in her hands and Harvey was just trying to decide on his next course of action, not least of which was to retrieve his Blackberry, still gripped tight in the girl's hand, when she started to laugh.

The sound was once again so unexpected, Harvey was caught off guard. It was an infectious laugh and he found himself starting to grin despite himself. "Are you ok?" he asked again with a slight laugh and a bit more interest in the answer.

"Fine," she pulled her hands away from her face, laughing even harder, so hard infact she fell sideways, her hideous green shoes slipping from under her, depositing her on top of Harvey, who was totally bemused. "I just got fired!" She was laughing so hard now, tears were starting to run down her face. He pushed her gently off him till she too was leaning against the wall. She wriggled round, awkward in her 'tail' putting her feet out and slumping against the wall, her giggles subsiding slightly.

"From what I, and probably most of the building heard, I think you quit rather than we're fired" Harvey's tone was light. This produced an even harder bout of laughter.

"I did, didn't I? Oh man I hated that job!" she straightened herself and wriggled until she could reach her feet, pulling her shoes off and throwing them at the far wall. "Take that Princess Party Planners." More laughter. The peals lowly lessening till She gave a large sigh and seemed to sober.

"I did, didn't I?" She said more softly. She rubbed her hand over her face again and again Harvey braced himself for tears to come in earnest, but again she surprised him. "Oh well, rent is over rated... Thanks for the phone," she said handing it back. Their fingers touched briefly, and there was something, a spark perhaps or, as Harvey told himself, just a reaction to an unexpected touch, nothing special, but they both definitely felt it. He could tell.

Pulling her hand away quickly, She reached up and pulled at her hair, dislodging the hideous red wig. Her real hair, a thick crowd of long dark curls tumbled down her back and she ran her fingers through it, rubbing her head. Harvey hadn't expected that, this sudden transformation.

"So...am I supposed to douse you in salt water every half hour or something?" He asked, unconsciously using his smoothest voice.

She gave a short laugh and turned to look at him. Dark hair, now that fitted in better with the large dark eyes. Suddenly, the strange ranting creature with the interesting voice had become a very, very pretty girl. Beautiful even, and that was not a word Harvey used often. He realised he was in danger of staring again and Harvey Spector did not stare, but he did want to get a proper look at the figure beside him.

"I should be ok for a while. Now I am on dry land my human legs should appear." she answered in a mock serious tone." And now I am out of those shoes I might even be able to walk."

He opened his mouth to ask about the outfit but his phone went. It was a panicked call from Mike. He answered a series of rapid fire questions and then, Crisis averted, he hung up. She was looking at him with those huge brown eyes, he actually felt he could get lost in them and had to give himself a mental shake! Obviously the air was getting thin.

"So," she started. "Mike?"

"My associate."

"Your associate," the laughter was back, "You really aren't shaking the drug dealer mafia idea you know. 'This is my associate,'" she said in a fake mobster voice.

Harvey found himself smiling despite himself. There was definitely something about this girl. "You were pretty quick to discard gigolo, I notice." This made her laugh harder. She eyed him with mock seriousness, "I refuse to answer that without a lawyer present." she giggled harder. "Is Donna also a made woman?" she asked continuing the mob theme.

Harvey paused thinking about his beautiful all knowing assistant, it was a possibility he actually hadn't considered, Mike would like that idea. He grinned at the thought of Donna in a gangster outfit; it would explain her far reaching hold in the firm.

"Not that I know" he answered truthfully. "And what about you, 'Ariel?' Jo?"

"If an associate is someone who runs around after you doing what you ask and clearing up messes then I guess I am her associate." she paused looking at him thoughtfully. "How come we have the good misfortune of meeting? I mean, you certainly aren't dressed like someone who lives here and the people who do, generally can't afford lawyers who wear suits worth more than this building. Are you sure you aren't a drug dealer?"

"We're going to sit her and talk about MY clothing?" Harvey asked incredulously. She noticed how cute he was when he rolled his gorgeous dark eyes. She nodded, her eyes all large and innocent as if there was nothing at all unusual about hearing a green fin. He rolled his eyes again, and then, much to his own astonishment he told her. Not details, nothing to let her know the family he was representing or the exact facts of the case, but enough for her to know more or less why he was there.

She listened, asking a few intelligent questions about mass action cases which he answered readily, pleased to show off his knowledge and meet someone who seemed genuinely interested.

When he had finished they we sitting with their heads back, not looking at each other. They we close, not that they had much choice in the confined space, but both seemed relaxed despite the proximity. There was a brief silence.

"So you are good at your job then, Harvey?" she asked, suddenly leaning forward and fixing him with a grin, "I should hire you and we can sue the landlord for this stupid death trap of an elevator.

"By the time I would be finished with him you would be the new owner of this place!" Harvey said smugly. "By the way, should you not have green eyes?" Not at all his usual cool behaviour he berated himself for blurting out what was in his head.

It was her turn to be surprised, she laughed, blushing and for a brief second Harvey caught a glimpse of a different girl, a shy, easily embarrassed girl who wouldn't talk so openly to strange men in elevators. Maybe it was not just him being affected by the heat in here, for it was getting very warm!

"Contacts, green ones. Most uncomfortable things EVER, I keep them out till the last minute. Actually, now you ask, they are another thing not in this bag!" she motioned the debris still strewn around the floor from her earlier search. "However, despite her diligent gym attendance, Jo has a major weakness, hold on..." More wriggling as she grabbed the bag and rummaged around, "If we are lucky...Ha!" She pulled out a large bag of jelly babies, buried under the swim stuff that the bag contained. "I think she owes me."

She pulled open the bag, popping two in her mouth and holding the bag while Harvey took one. She placed it in the space between their legs and put the rolled up towel behind her back, "Now, we're getting well set up for the wait. Glad I visited the little mermaid's room before I left the flat!" As she said this she suddenly realised something, turning to Harvey who was munching a jelly baby, "You have so seen that movie! How else would you know that about the eyes! Explain that Mr Hot Shot Lawyer!"

"Your evidence is purely circumstantial and really wouldn't stand up at trial." he said in the neutral tone he reserved for Mike on such occasions. His mouth twitched though. "Red heads are statistically more likely to have green eyes or blue than brown, ergo a mermaid with red hair is much more likely to have green."

She threw her head back and laughed, a really pure laugh this time, without the hysterical edge of before. And before either realised, they were chatting freely, asking each other things and exchanging little snippets of their lives.

She was a student, living in the building with two other girls. She worked three jobs, well only two now, to pay rent and tuition. One of five children, the only girl, she had grown up in Kansas on her parents farm. She had only been in New York 6 months, but was loving it, although a little homesick. When she spoke about her family she got a far away look in her eyes and Harvey could have listened to her talk about them all day!

She loved all music, even knowing obscure jazz acts that Harvey threw at her. On this topic especially she seemed to come most alive, and they passed a very pleasant half hour going back and forward, seeing who had the greater knowledge on the topic of music of all types. There was a companionable silence as both munched the last of the jelly babies.

Then she fixed him with a gaze. "Now you!"

She in turn managed in the next hour to find out more about him than some people that had known him for years; how he had worked multiple jobs like her to get himself through law school; how he had a little younger brother and didn't speak much to his mother. She seemed to sense not to question that area of his life too closely, moving on to his career.

He told her, in his characteristically modest way about Pearson and Hardman and how he was now very successful with a record of wins and big clients under his belt and a condo in Manhattan. That had drawn another laugh, "I'll bet it's all swanky and glass etc, probably the penthouse!" she had giggled.

Harvey had laughed too, "What makes you say that?" he had asked, a little unnerved at how close her predictions were.

"Cos you think you are smooth. 'Harvey Spector, attorney at law'" she mimicked him very accurately actually, a little scarily so. "Man, I bet your condo bedroom has a revolving door!"

Again he was caught off guard by her and those brown eyes seemed to bore into his soul! Another mental shake was in order, it was the confined space! For the first time he felt uncomfortable with her so close, his skin prickled.

It was then he realised they had been talking so openly and he hadn't been making any moves on her. No calculated plays, just talking. And it felt good, great even. She knew nothing of his reputation, so he had no persona to maintain. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so completely himself and completely relaxed in someones company. As if the universe had merely been waiting for this epiphany, his phone chose that second to ring, and once more the spell was broken.

It was Donna, informing them the work men were on site and would have them out in a few minutes.

"Excellent!" 'Ariel' exclaimed when he relayed the news. "Hold on though, quick help me up."

They both struggled to their feet, Harvey having to pull her up. "Quick, Hold that towel up and pretend you are a gentleman," she said, tossing the towel at him and opening her coat. He saw a flash of body stocking and strategically positioned sea shell before she turned her back to him. Keeping the coat on she yanked at the skirt, managing with some difficulty to pull it off. Harvey was really unsure what to do, not something he usually experienced around scantily clad women, so he held the towel up and pretended not to watch as the long tanned and very shapely legs gradually emerged from the tail.

He was just a second too slow, (or maybe not) to avert his gaze as she turned round and caught a flash of white lace and flat stomach as she fastened the coat. Oh boy, he was getting far to warm!

As he replaced his jacket and straightened the tie he had loosened as they talked, she stepped into a pair of very short shorts from the bag and put the now inside-out mermaid costume in their place. He tried very had to ignore the little flip his stomach gave at her altered appearance. Where were cold showers when you needed them? Suddenly he wanted to grab her and take her there and then, the last two hours had been intensive foreplay. Instead he handed her the towel and she put it on top of the costume in the bag.

If she was aware of the effect her changing had on her companion, she showed no sign and Harvey has able to watch her with her back to him as she adjusted her makeshift outfit below the coat. She had an incredible figure and was obviously completely oblivious to that fact which made it all the sexier. Harvey wanted to put the moves on her, badly, he wanted to make this last.

They could hear the sound of someone outside the elevator. She picked up the heels, holding them instead of putting them on her feet. Barefoot, the top of her head reached about his chin. The elevator gave another sudden jolt catapulting them both sideways. The motion threatened to send them crashing to the ground and they grabbed, unthinking, at each other for support.

They scrambled to straighten up, their faces inches apart...at that moment the heat that had been building in the confined space seemed to gather between their two bodies. All he had to do was tilt his head down and he would be kissing her, he felt his surge of desire return...

Once more the universe had different plans though. The doors choose that moment to break apart and they scrambled away from each other so that when the doors opening to reveal the maintenance men, they were standing side by side, a respectable distance apart as if nothing at all had nearly happened.

**I am really enjoying writing this, but I must say have found it hard to get this chapter exactly how I want it. This is going to have to do. Want my lead to unfold slowly, hope it's working. Might even give you her real name next chapter.**

**Struggling with pacing, have quite a clear idea for the way this could go. However gonna have to condense my style or War and Peace will look like a comic strip beside this! **

**Let me know what you think please! **


	3. Under my skin

**I am totally blown away that people are reading this, let alone reviewing and adding to alerts. Your comments are such a boost, thank you. Hugs.**

**Disclaimer: you know the truth about who owns suits et al, don't make me say it, it only makes me sad.**

**To business, this first bit is taking longer than anticipated, but I feel their first encounter needs to be properly told for the rest to follow. Events and time will hopefully move a bit faster after this chapter. Hopefully. Well maybe. Ok, I will try but promise nothing! This continues right where we left off**

* * *

Outside they found Mike and Ray waiting at the curb. Harvey glanced at his watch and realised to his astonishment how much time had passed. Mike gave a huge grin, as he saw him, coming to meet them. He had a cup of coffee in his hand which he passed to Harvey.

"Thanks," the older man acknowledged. "I assume you haven't managed to mess up too much while I was unavailable...actually I forgot who I was speaking to, maybe don't answer that" Mike didn't answer, instead he was looking a little open mouthed at the woman who accompanied his boss and Harvey suppressed a smirk himself when he noticed.

In the sunlight his mermaid had certainly become something to make men stare. Still in her bare feet, her make shift outfit really was an eye popper. The shorts were invisible under the coat, her long toned legs and bare feet made her seem innocent and incredibly sexy at the same time. Her long waves of brown hair cascaded -yes, Harvey decided he was going to allow cascaded- down her back. He took the folder Mike was holding in his other hand and hit him on the head with it.

"Mike, this is the little mermaid. Little Mermaid, Mike, my.."

"Your associate," she finished, holding out her hand, and they both laughed. Mike looked at Harvey, he didn't look drunk but he was laughing when both he and Donna were hunkering down for a seriously pissed Harvey for the rest of the day. As for the mermaid references, and why his being an associate was so funny, he glanced between the two unsure what to expect.

"Does he always look a little confused?" the girl asked.

Harvey hit Mike with the folder again, "Sorry, he isn't properly house trained yet. Mike, manners!"

"Sorry," Mike mumbled taking the hand offered, still feeling unsure exactly what was happening. His smarting head was surely proof that this was in fact still Harvey. However, this girl was certainly proving an antidote to his temper, maybe they could prolong exposure. "Are we giving you a lift anywhere..umm, miss?" he asked.

A good move apparently, Harvey raised an eyebrow slightly at him, but then focused back on his recent cellmate.

"Do you need dropped somewhere?" he asked, surprised by how much he wanted to keep her there, talking to him.

"Thank you, but Jo will be at Orson's by now, just a couple of blocks from here. Will walk down there and retrieve my keys."

"You intend to walk two blocks barefoot in New York city? Dorothy, you are not in Kansas anymore."

"And there it is! I wondered how long it would take for a Wizard of Oz joke. Statistically you managed longer than most. I shall indeed walk it and barefoot because, with God as my witness I shall not put these shoes on again. Different movie but same year so I think we are ok." Harvey had a smirk on his face now. Jazz and vintage movie trivia, this girl was worth getting stuck in a lift for. "Anyway" she continued, not giving him an opportunity to chip in, "I need to test out these things you humans call legs."

"Won't the tail come back if you don't find a handsome prince to kiss before sunset?" Harvey asked, playing along. He had lost his sense of urgency from before, knowing if he chose he could find her again.

Mike shifted uncomfortably beside him, the air was positively crackling between the two. He exchanged looks with Ray, who was watching with growing amusement, still holding the car door open just behind them.

She laughed, making a show of looking around, "Shame there are never any handsome princes around when you need," her tone was deliberately flirty now.

"Shame." Harvey echoed. There was a pause.

Mike shifted again, breaking the spell as Harvey shot him a look. He took a hint and slipped back into the car.

"Well thanks, it's been grand. We should definitely do it again. I mean, if you fancy eating jelly babies in a confined space, I am definitely your girl. I think it is how I shall celebrate getting fired from now on." She turned to leave. Hoping he wouldn't play it so cool he would let her leave so easily.

"So you'll send Flounder over with an invitation next time, will you? Or should I just check all the aquariums in the state?" he called after her.

She turned back, triumphant. "I knew it, Harvey Spector, Mr Hot-Shot-Ladies-Smoothy-Lawyer you have seen that movie!"

Harvey remained totally deadpan, "You have no proof."

She moved to stand right in front of him, her movements sultry. Once again he didn't expect this, how did she wrong foot him so easily? She leant in on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, "I know you did, I will prove it. In the meantime, if you need me, just whistle. You do know how to whistle, Harvey, don't you?"

At that precise moment Harvey wouldn't have been sure he knew anything, her proximity and words seemed to scramble his brain. He couldn't think straight. At the last second she reached round and kissed his cheek.

"See you around, Harvey" she said.

"See you around, Mermaid."

She started to walk away and he moved to stand by the open car door. Instead of getting in he stood and watched her leave, leaning on the door. As she reached the corner she turned back, "Don't bother with aquariums; I'm highly allergic to fish." and she was gone.

Harvey threw his he'd back and laughed loudly. Of course she was! He slid into the seat beside Mike, grinning to himself and ignoring the looks he saw exchanged between his associate and Ray. "Right, you better wipe that smirk off your face and you better have found something in those financial records. Ray, let's get back to the office I have three hours worth of work to catch up on."

* * *

Two blocks away, 'Ariel' arrived at her destination. Jo, a tall redhead, looked her up and down. "Hooker, looks good on you!"

"Don't mess with me, Jojo, I got fired."

"Awh, babe! She fired you?" She put the plates she was carrying in front of a little old couple,"There you go, just as you like it!" Then she grabbed her friends arm, pulling her towards a quiet corner, "Tony, I'm taking my break now!" she shouted over her shoulder at the gruff looking man behind the counter. He grunted something, acknowledging her companion with a nod of his head.

"Bless him, he loves us really!"

"I'll have to see if he'll up my shifts, otherwise I had better start looking for something else."

Jo observed her carefully. "You aren't as cut up about this as I expected."

"Well dressing up as a Disney princess to entertain spoilt brats at parties was hardly my primary goal in life."

"No, but...ok, from the beginning, I want the whole story! There was a guy in the elevator, wasn't there. Oh man, check out that smirk! You met a guy!" she almost clapped her hands in delight."I was beginning to think you had decided to become a nun! The whole story now, delicious details please!"

"I'll tell all, but give me my bag till I put on my jeans first, 'hooker' as you so beautifully put it, is definitely not me."

Jo shook her head. "No chance! You walk in here, dressed like that and grinning like the cat who got the cream despite the fact you just got canned and spent all morning in a tim box! I am not moving from here until you spill!"

"Ok, ok, calm yourself. I don't know if there really is much to tell.." the former little mermaid smiled as her flat mate nearly danced in glee. "There was a guy...he was...I don't really know what he was..anyway, I didn't directly give him my number or arrange to meet him or anything like that before you pass out with excitement...I might never actually see him again." Her mind flashed back to his voice and the way his eyes had crinkled when he smiled. "I don't think he is my normal kind of guy, I have the feeling I might have been playing with matches."

* * *

Later that evening, Mike had the remainder of the paperwork Harvey needed finished a full 10 minutes before the deadline so he was feeling quite pleased with himself as he approached Donna's desk. A definite fist bump moment was on the cards because he had found exactly what they needed to ensure their client received a hefty settlement.

He was not expecting, therefore, Donna to slip out from behind her desk when she saw him and grabbing him by his skinny tie, haul him round the corner out of view of the office.

"Um, Donna, he knows I'm coming."

"Don't you 'um Donna,' me! What happened this morning?"

"Um, I had a meeting with a client and..."

Donna cut him off with a finger poke to the chest, "Harvey, you idiot. What exactly happened with Harvey?"

"The elevator thing?"

"Yes, the elevator thing, Superbrain!"

"Why?" Mike was suddenly concerned."Is he alright, I mean he seemed alright. He was unusually upbeat when he got back to the car, but then he spent the journey back here lecturing me on the paperwork I forgot to bring."

"Unusually upbeat you say?"

"Well, yea. Laughing at some joke. Why? What's going on?"

"Do you remember last month when he got stuck in traffic for forty five minutes and I had to rearrange one meeting?"

Mike nodded, memories of the dark cloud that had hung over them for the rest of the day. That was one of the reasons Donna had had Ray take Mike back to the building with the completed briefs to go over in the car. He had felt like a sacrificial lamb waiting on the kerb. "I just figured he was in a good mood. He was laughing and flirting with that girl when they came out."

"Girl? There was a girl! You never mentioned a girl." The jabs to his chest getting harder.

"I didn't?" Donna glared. "I mean, I guess he was all business when he got in the car and I had to get these files finished and..." he babbled grasping at excuses as Donna's eyes and surprisingly strong index finger threatened to burrow into his very soul.

"Details, now!"

Mike told her what he knew which was very little. Harvey had emerged, unexpectedly upbeat from the building with a very beautiful but oddly dressed girl. They had seemed to have a private joke, something about associates and seafood or the like. She had brown hair, had he mentioned she was very very attractive. They had been relaxed and mike had initially thought maybe they already knew each other. He had got back into the car because they were totally flirting and he was in the way. No, he didn't think they had arranged to meet and he hadn't been able to hear what they said at the end though Harvey had laughed and laughed at something about being allergic to fish.

He ignored Donna's unrealistic demands on his hearing at this point given the fact he had been inside a car at the time; but he was able to answer questions on clothing, which appeased her. A rain coat and bare feet. Yes, definitely bare feet because Harvey had commented on it and called her Dorothy but he was fairly sure that wasn't her real name because he had introduced her to him oddly enough as...

"The little mermaid." Donna finished for him. Mike looked at her incredulously, how had she possibly guessed that?

"Oh this could be interesting! Three hours in an elevator with this girl. I was beginning to think he had received a blow to the head. Close your mouth, Mike."

"I, uhu, sorry." he paused, suddenly thinking of something, "You think they...well..you know..."

Donna fixed him with look, slightly amused, "Calm yourself, Sparky. Not Harvey's style, anyway, I would know."

"You would know if he...I mean, you can tell..THAT...by looking, I mean...just Harvey or.."

"Watch you don't wee yourself there, Mike."

"But I mean, how can you possibly..." He stopped as Donna just looked at him, arms folded, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Um, ok, not the point. So what?" he really was feeling more than a little confused. "I still don't see where you are going with this, what is the problem?"

Donna simply turned on her heel and returned to her desk. Mike followed a few moments later, still really not knowing what he was doing and what was going on, not a new feeling where Donna was concerned.

She was already sitting at her computer, back to the office. She glanced up and indicated by a slight movement of her head the office beyond. Mike leant on her cubicle partition, and for once she didn't give him a dirty look. He didn't see anything to create Donna's obvious concerned amusement. Harvey was sitting at his desk, reclined in his chair, feet on his desk an open file in front of him. This was not unusual, nor was the slightly absent minded way he was tossing a baseball in the air. He did have a slight smile on his lips, which was unusual but not unheard of, especially when he knew a big case was going his way.

"Donna, I really don't see.." he stopped as she reached across and hit a button on the intercom, opening a channel into the office. "Wait a minute... is that? Is he...?"

Donna merely looked at him, a huge grin now splashed across her face.

"Oh yes."

"Since?"

"Yep."

"And you think it has something to do with..."

"I know it has."

Both stood in silence a moment considering this as the sound of Harvey Spector, bad-ass attorney at law, humming the unmistakable tune to 'Under the Sea' from 'The Little Mermaid', filtered through the intercom.

* * *

**Ok, there it is chapter three! To be honest when I started this chapter the ending was the only part I really knew I wanted in here. I hope you enjoyed it, probably a little silly but it made me giggle to write.**

**Anyhoo, read and review please, or not! **

**Next chapter might take longer as I have quite a few ideas of places this could go, not all possible, sadly so I need to see what Harvey feels like doing.**


	4. Collision Course

**Right, another chapter! Hope you enjoy. Please let me know. I did lie about things speeding up, I am just gonna have to accept that my style is what it is.**

**Usual Disclaimer applies. I don't like it. I want them to be mine, but I guess I have to be a big girl about it. **

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you have the most amazing encounter, with this totally foxy guy, like something out of the movies and you haven't even tried to see him again?" the incredulous voice called into the bedroom where her friend was retrieving several wardrobe items for her to borrow.

Jo, who was making hot chocolate in the tiny kitchen just off the living room, chimed in at this. "I have told her she should text him!"

"You have his number! It's been a week, I think it wouldn't be considered too forward! I thought you said he didn't even have your name but you have his number?"

"Technically it is I who has the number," Jo pointed out joining Emily on the sofa, handing her a large mug.

"Not anymore. I went onto your phone and deleted it while you were in the shower. You think you are funny, but I wouldn't put it past you drunk texting on my behalf!" the girl who a short week ago had Harvey eating out of her hand appeared in the doorway, ignoring Jo's dark mumbling of lack of trust and invasion of privacy.

"Well it is my phone number he has, she called me from his phone," she explained.

"Ohh, that was fairly chivalrous. And there was a spark?"

"Tell her what you said!" Jo was laughing, "At one point she said she just wanted to lean in and bite his bottom lip." She and Emily both collapsed in a fit of giggles at this.

"Look, stop it. This is my romantic story for my grandchildren and you are cheapening it!"

"Do you deny you said that?"

"Well, no. He was so cute talking about jazz and letting me have the red jelly babies when he realised they were my favourite, and his lips were, well, I just had the urge to have a nibble" she paused, remembering. This was greeted with more laughter. "It has only been a week and to be honest, I don't know that I would want to see him again. I mean we had an encounter, it was all very Audrey Hepburn and maybe that is better than seeing him again and discovering he is an ass. He was so sweet and all but I got the impression that under different circumstances he would not have looked twice at me, or been so nice." Her mind flashed back to the moment in the lift when she had thought he was going to devour her, and scarily she would have let him. There were flashes of the smooth predator she guessed he could be as they stood on the pavement as well. It frightened her a little that she hadn't been half nervous enough in his presence.

"Hello, dreamer, we are still here! Tell Em what you said to him as you were leaving!" Jo dodged the cushion thrown. "Not so much Audrey Hepburn as Lauren Bacall."

"You tell it, since you seem so knowledgable."

Jo ignored the slight edge to the tone of that comment and carried on, "She got all, 'To have or have not' on him."

"You did not!"

"She did! Poor guy still won't know what hit him."

"And all wearing that awful mermaid costume?"

More laughter, "No, by this point she was more or less wearing a raincoat and a smile!"

The subject of the conversation threw another cushion and dirty look at her flatmate. With hindsight she blushed at the memory. She really didn't know how she had been so daring, but she had just responded to the challenge she had sensed from him; the flash of the shark again. "Well he hasn't whistled yet, so I am not holding my breath."

There was a pause in conversation as all three pondered this. Jo got up and lifted her laptop

"Right, Em. Which top do you need for this date?" Suddenly feeling unsettled, a change of topic was required.

"I think the red one please, you are an angel." Emily sensed her friends sudden change of mood and let the mysterious lawyer drop. "Oh and if you are still looking, I am working some posh charity do tomorrow night and they are still short," she spoke wriggling into the offered top."I can put your name in. Hugely glamorous of course. Pays same as that one you did a few months back."

"Oh that would be great, thanks!"

"Excellent, I'll text you the details later. Oh here, I think this will be perfect for tonight, if you are sure you don't mind."

"No problem, where is he taking you?"

They continued chatting about Emily's new man and their date that night, until interrupted by an excited shout for Jo. "I found him!"

"Who?" they asked in unison, giggling.

"Harvey Spector!"

"What?"

"No idea why I didn't think of it before! Ohh, look! There are loads of articles here. He must be quite the hot shot. Here's one heralding him as 'the best closer in the city.' Just typed him in" she continued tapping on the keyboard. "DAMN GIRL! You said he was hot but, oh. my. goodness!"

She turned the screen around to face the other two girls and Harvey Spector's dark eyes gazed out of the screen at them.

Across town in his office, Harvey hung up the phone and rubbed a hand across his face. He had been hoping to find opposing council more prepared to meet him half way but it appeared that they were determined to play hard ball. Fair enough, he could play hard ball with the best. They would learn the hard way who they were messing with. He hit the intercom, "Donna, get Mike up here now."

"Aye, Aye Captain."

He moved to the doorway, leaning against the frame and observing his assistant with a straight serious face "You think I haven't noticed the nautical theme this week? Please, don't think I don't notice these things, I merely choose to ignore." Donna met his gaze, seeing the glint in his eye and slight upturn at the corner of his mouth those less schooled in reading him would miss.

"Sorry, sorry," hands raised in mock apology, "I don't mean to fish."

His eye roll was comically exaggerated "You're gonna need a bigger net," he countered turning back into has office. "Just get Mike," he added cutting her off from any further comment; for now anyway, he knew she wasn't going to let this one drop any time soon. He ignored the mock salute she gave his retreating back, going to gaze out the window.

He pushed away a sudden memory of brown eyes and laughter. It was not that he hadn't thought about 'his Mermaid' as she was in his head, it was just that work had exploded with a couple of major cases and he had hardly been home to sleep, let alone track mysterious women he met in elevators.

There was another reason he hadn't even tried to find out her name or anything else about her; he was uncharacteristically unsure how to proceed. Sure he knew a lot about her family, views on music and even her opinion on green jelly babies, "No sweet should look like vegetables, green sweets always do." He stifled a smile. Yet she had withheld her name and even what she was studying. She had left him wanting more.

Before when he met a woman he liked, he pursued her until he had her. Invariably though, once he had her he found himself quite quickly tiring of her and disappointed that underneath the physical attraction, there was nothing there. His encounter in the elevator had removed the normal social niceties and had allowed them to chat on a level far more intimate than he would normally have managed, even after several dates. He wanted to see her again, but he was nervous too. Maybe it was better if he just..

"Hard at it I see," a voice cut across his thoughts, because at that moment, fate in the shape of Jessica Pearson had entered his office.

He started slightly and Jessica smirked at the novelty of catching the great Harvey off guard, even in this minor way. She intended to enjoy it, "Judging from the look on your face those were deep, deep thoughts. Ocean deep."

Harvey rolled his eyes at her, smirking back slightly. "Don't you start," he glanced past her at the back of his secretary, "Loose lips sink ships," he said loudly enough to be heard over the intercom he knew was open. Donna's only acknowledgement was another mock salute, not even glancing up from her typing, but he knew she was chuckling to herself.

"Oh now, Harvey. It's my job to know these things. You being trapped in an elevator with a mythical creature, that could impact negatively on this firm."

He rolled his eyes again and turned back to his window.

"How are things with the Harrison case?" she asked her joking tone gone.

"About to get very messy, but I am on it."

"Good. Make sure you blow them out of the Water," she grinned openly now, enjoying the dirty look he threw her. "I actually dropped by to give you your tickets for tomorrow's black and white ball," adding when she saw his expression, "Don't you give me that face, you are a senior partner now..." as he rolled his eyes again, "Fine, no lecture on obligations, let me put it in terms you might understand. If you are not there, on your best behaviour tomorrow night at eight I will personally slash that tie which I know is a favourite."

"This tie? This is Italian silk, Jessica. That is harsh," she met his gaze, determined. He knew her well enough to know she would do it and couldn't stop the amused grin breaking out.

"You really can't bare even one evening without me, can you?"

It was Jessica's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever gets you through the door, Harvey," and she was gone; Replaced in his field of vision moments later by a breathless Mike.

"Sorry, I was on the fourth floor when Donna called, and I had to..." he stopped under Harvey's cool stare, excuses not welcomed. "You spoke to opposing council...?"

"And they weren't prepared to negotiate. You better cancel any plans you had for tonight. Things are about to turn ugly with this and here is what we are going to need to do..."

It was the next night at around 8.30. Harvey stepped into the hotel ballroom. He was not really looking forward to this, he was tired and although he and Mike had won their case in the end, it had been a hard pressed thing and neither had had more than a couple of hours sleep the night before. He hoped his associate had had the wit to go home and sleep, though judging by the state he had been in, the poor kid was probably not capable of anything else. Not that he cared, he smirked slightly at what Donna would say if she could hear his thoughts. 'What am I thinking? She probably can!' his smirk increased as he pictured Donna as a telepathic mafia boss.

From where she was pouring drinks, 'his mermaid' saw him coming through the door. She hadn't expected it at all. Yet, having read the articles they found last night, why had she doubted a highly paid and successful lawyer wouldn't be present at such a function. She felt her heart rate accelerate and her palms suddenly felt clammy. Emily noticed her fumble the glasses of Champagne they were pouring and followed her gaze.

"Oh my, I think this might not be as dull a night as I had feared."

"Thanks. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. Just keep going and see if you get an opportunity to speak to him?"

They both watched him from their vantage point just behind the bar. He was gorgeous, and they watched his sexy swagger as he crossed the room pausing to speak to this group and that as he passed; Laughing here and there at something said. He kept going until he reached a beautiful, dark woman with a very expensive dress on. In her heels she was taller than Harvey and she stooped ever so slightly to accept the kiss to the cheek he offered.

"Don't know why I am suddenly so nervous, I mean we just chatted. More than likely he isn't going to notice me here." She suddenly wished she wasn't there, that she could hold on to her 'romantic interlude' idea without seeing him chatting and so at ease with all the fabulously wealthy and good looking women in this room. "He probably won't recognise me anyway even if he did,"

"Without the tail, you mean?" Emily nudged her friends shoulder gently. "It'll be ok. Come on, we better get these circulating."

Grabbing a tray each they both began to weave their way through the crowd of guests.

About an hour later, Harvey lent against the bar. He had smiled and laughed and flattered where called for and was just assessing if it was too early for him to politely leave. Jessica was talking to the head of a hedge fund she was hoping to secure as a client and would expect him to come and speak in a few minutes. He sighed and took a sip of his whiskey, steeling himself for at least another hour of this. From the slightly raised bar he could see right across the room.

It was then he saw her. She looked different with her dark wavy hair pulled tight in a bun at the nape of her swan like neck, but it was her, he was certain. The reason she had caught her eye was she seemed to be engaging in a silent game with another waitress across the crowded room, a short blonde girl.

They were weaving their way between the guests; he watched as she and her friend moved between them, fixing those who stopped them for drinks with a polite smile and nod before pulling silly faces, even occasional silly dance moves. She stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Yep, it was definitely her. He couldn't believe their low key antics were not being spotted and found himself grinning along with their joke. Maybe this party wasn't such a waste of time after all. He finished his drink and stood, racking his brain for a good opening line.

"Harvey!" Jessica moved into his line of vision, blocking his target from sight, "This is Ewan Patterson, head of Patterson Holdings. He was eager to talk to you."

Sighing internally, Harvey put on his best game face, "Mr Patterson, a pleasure. I have been reading a lot about you in the financial pages." Maybe the reunion would be postponed but the idea that she could cross his path at any moment would do.

A little while later, Harvey had created a happy potential client and as a result a happy boss. "That was smooth, Harvey. How did you know he had a model aeroplane collection?"

"Hey, are things like that not the reason you give me the big bucks instead of Louis."

Jessica looked at him with amused affection. "Well, you earned it there tonight. If you get Donna to draw up the contracts first thing Monday, hopefully we can get him in to sign mid-week, I know a few other firms have been sniffing about for his business."

"Yes, well, other firms don't have me!"

"Modest to a fault, as always. Are you looking for someone? You smooth talked Patterson with one eye roaming the crowd. Should I be concerned? Your job is done, I thought you would be sprinting for the door right about now."

Harvey, turned round and smirked at her, "Actually, I think I am going to go fishing." He said moving towards the bar; he saw his target heading for a side door, and increased his pace.

Jessica watched him go with a half puzzled, half amused smile on her lips. He had been slightly preoccupied this week. Maybe Donna was right, this mysterious girl did seem to have got under his skin. If he was 'going fishing' maybe she was here. "Interesting," she said to herself before turning to join an old friend who had just caught her eye.

Moving out into the empty corridor behind the ball room, the brunette girl, took a moment to catch her breath. A long night in new shoes was always a mistake, and she kicked them off. She and Emily had been flat out since the party had started, and the fifteen minute break beckoned like a holiday in the sun.

She had not given up the idea that maybe she would get to seek to Harvey, keeping an eye on where he was. Last seen, he and the woman he had greeted at the start were talking to a heavy, balding man. They were laughing at something and she had to fight the urge to go over with her tray to see if he would see and recognise her.

She moved barefoot, shoes in hand, down the hallway into the small room that served as a store room and a place for the service staff to take a break. She moved past the shelves at the door to the space behind and dropped into a chair; closing her eyes and rubbing her achy feet.

She took a few deep breaths, savouring the silence. It was short lived. Her eyes shot open a moment later, startled by a crash from the doorway as someone stumbled into the room. It was one of the guests. A young man, probably mid twenties and very definitely drunk. He looked around wide eyed at finding himself in this room.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, immediately standing.

"I saw you come in here," his words were heavily slurred and he seemed to be having trouble standing.

"Yes, well, it is the staff room," she replied, not quite so politely. Something about him and his manner was wrong. Small alarm bells were ringing in her head. "Are you looking for something in particular, sir?"

"I am fabulously rich you know. I could show you an amazing time."

"That's nice," ok, she did not like the way this was going and started looking for an exit strategy, unfortunately he was between her and the door. She picked up her shoes and started to move slowly away from him as he staggered further into the room.

"I noticed you flirting with me, when you thought nobody else was looking."

'Great, drunk and delusional,' she thought, wracking her brains for what he was talking about. She remembered him now, he had been leering down the front of some blonde heiress' dress and she and Emily had been giggling about it; he had seen them and made eye contact with her momentarily. But she had moved quickly away and not looked back. That had been about fifteen minutes earlier, surely he hadn't been shadowing her since then.

He took an unsteady step forward, "You are so beautiful, for a waitress."

"What a compliment," she slid even further round the room, keeping a low coffee table between them as he moved towards her. She really didn't want to have to scream or anything silly, surely someone else would be along any second. Her heart was beginning to race, this could definitely be better. "I am sorry but there has been some mistake, I really was not flirting with you!"

"Of course you were, I saw you and your friend. I like a little cat and mouse," he said menacingly.

"Oh good grief!" if this wasn't potentially dangerous she would be laughing at how ridiculous he sounded, "You do know real people don't usually talk like that. You are being a tad melodramatic and I do not want to have to hurt you!"

He looked momentarily confused as his inebriated brain tried to process what she meant. While she had managed to maintain the distance between them, despite his steady forward shuffle, she had also managed to put herself into the corner of the room. Unfortunately she was now well and truly cornered. He made to lunge at her and without thinking she threw both her shoes at him, one after the other. It caught him by surprise and threw him off balance, allowing her to push past him and run. It probably wouldn't have worked had he been more sober, but she did not pause to think about it.

She hit her shins on the table and her arm hit off one of the shelves at the door. She didn't stop. She didn't look back, despite the roar and crash she left behind. Her heart was pounding and she ran full speed down the long corridor, looking back over her shoulder.

At that moment Harvey, having been slightly delayed by another acquaintance, step into the hallway. His search for the girl was short as his quarry barrelling into him at speed. Totally off guard it was all he could do not to end up crashing to the ground. He grabbed at the girl, who looked up panicked into the dark brown eyes, her brain taking a second to realise whose arms she was now captured in. Unfortunately, her reflexes, acting independently of her brain took that second to kick her 'captor' in the shins. Hard.

**Gonna break there otherwise this is gonna be a massive chapter! Not quite where I thought we were going, but my heroine is bold and wilful. Also, reckon Harvey just got off quite lightly! Please tell me what you think.**


	5. I don't need another hero

**Here we go - usual** **disclaimers, if you think Suits et al are anything to do with me, you are more deluded than I am!**

**Argh, this chapter has had a few rewrites. I struggled with exactly what way to play this next part. So here it is for better or worse! Be kind and review please, let me know if I am on the right track!**

* * *

_Unfortunately, her reflexes, acting independently of her brain took that second to kick her 'captor' in the shins. Hard_.

"Ouch!" Harvey let her go grabbing his throbbing shin. "What are you playing at?"

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" she felt tears pricking her eyes she really couldn't believe this. She would not cry.

"You should come with a health warning!"

"And YOU, you shouldn't go around grabbing people," her temper kicked in removing the immediate threat if tears. She was suddenly pissed with the world, and stupid gorgeous Harvey Spector. She wanted to get away from him. From everyone. She was particularly keen not to see her drunk 'friend' again.

"You kicked me! Who kicks people?" Harvey was still incredulous. He straightened up still shocked and a little angry too.

"Well maybe I did, but to be honest I am sure you have done something at some point to deserve that," the tears were threatening again and she pushed past him.

"Wait! Don't go." He grabbed her arm to stop her, letting it drop quickly as she winced. "Are you ok?" His tone was suddenly concerned. Was she shaking?

"I am fine," she was still ready for a fight but turned back to face him. "Please," she glanced back over her shoulder and Harvey, sensing she was trying to escape something or someone, pulled her through another door a little behind where they were standing. It led to a small balcony, obviously used by smokers escaping the hotel function room. It was currently unoccupied.

He turned her around and looked at her properly. She rubbed a hand over her cheek, wiping away the one tear that had escaped. He looked at her intently. She was holding her arm where he had grabbed her a moment before.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she almost sobbed at his gentle tone and felt some of her shock and annoyance fading with relief at being safe. Not that she had ever really been in any danger, gosh she felt so stupid.

"Yes, I am fine," her arm stung, and her shin was throbbing. He looked at her for a moment, searching her face for the truth. "Well, actually, my foot hurts quite a lot at the moment."

He smirked, searching her face again, deciding that was all he would get at the moment, he accepted the challenge. "Yes, well, my leg certainly knows why!" His gaze travelled down from her pale face down her arm and long legs, noticing but not commenting on the ladder in her tights and painful looking bruise that was forming.

"Here, you're bleeding," he stated matter-of-factly handed her an expensive looking handkerchief. His tone and demeanour were nonchalant now, and she almost missed the concern his eyes still held. She looked at her arm which had a small cut on it that was oozing a few spots of blood. Great. Her hands shook slightly.

She took the handkerchief with a small apologetic shrug, "Still haven't mastered this walking thing I guess," when he didn't comment but continued to hold her gaze, she looked away. "I'm fine. Seriously. No big deal. Really." There was an awkward silence.

He continued to look at her, his gaze searching her face. She was still shaking slightly and cursed herself for being so silly. "If you took a picture it'd last longer." She tried to look defiant but found her resolve crumbling. "Look, it was nothing, I don't know why I am being silly, see I am fine now. I was just startled when I ran into you...that's all. I hit my arm on some shelves, didn't even notice..."

He turned away from her, leaning over the railing. "I suppose I should be grateful you have a thing about shoes, or I would be limping for the next week." Her shoes, dammit she'd have to go get those back!

"True. You are very lucky," her voice had recovered some of the playful tone he remembered.

He snorted. "Should I ask where they are?"

"You are assuming I had any to begin with."

"True," he turned back to her, dark eyes searching dark eyes..

"Look, I am sorry about your leg..."

He made an impatient gesture showing he didn't see it worth discussing, but he came to stand in front of her again a playful smirk on his lips, though his eyes were still searching her face, deciding if he believed her. "But when I sue for damages as my promising dance career has been cut short, exactly whose name do I put on the paperwork?"

She smiled slightly relieved at the lightening of the mood, "I suppose we haven't been formally introduced. Hi, I'm Katherine, Katherine Munroe. You can call me Katie."

"Hello, Katie Munroe. A pleasure to finally have a name to put on my injuries claim." He took the hand she offered and the air between them sizzled at the contact. "If someone hurt you, Katie?" he spoke her name softly and she felt her knees weaken at the sound she looked down, embarrassed. His hand lifted her chin again, making her look at him.

"No, no...really I was just being melodramatic, all injuries self inflicted," she looked up at him, willing him to recognise the truth in what she was saying, she felt really stupid now, wishing the floor would swallow her! He merely stood, watching her, waiting for her to continue, "There _was_ a guy...he was very drunk but... he wasn't really a problem...it just was expedient to remove myself from the situation...you startled me...that's all.." she trialled off again.

"Right," he had moved closer to her. He took her wrist gently examining the small cut on her arm. "This doesn't look too bad," his eyes searched hers for agreement, he was very close now. The idea that she had been frightened, even briefly buy someone made a knot form in his stomach, her skin was soft under his fingers.

She gazed at him while he gently pressed the tiny trickle of blood from the cut. His lips were even more appealing than she remembered, he stopped and locked eyes with her again as a small sting made her catch her breath. Anger momentarily flashed across his face before disappearing behind his skilfully unreadable expression. It was another of those moments that had passed between the two before. For a second everything seemed to slow.

Timing in these situations is everything, and at this second Emily burst through the door.

"Where have you been! I have been searching for you!" she was waving a pair of shoes in the air. "Ben saw that creep follow you, says that guy caused problems before, but it took him a minute to get away from the bar to see you are ok and when he gets to the staffroom..." She broke off, finally seeing Harvey standing beside her friend, clearly something had been interrupted. She blushed looking from one to the other, "I mean...you weren't there...I was worried."

"If you ladies would excuse me for a second there is something I have to attend to," he moved past Emily and left the two girls standing behind him. His only thought was to find the creep that had frightened her and deal with him.

She, Katherine, he liked that name, Katie, he repeated it in his head, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He would clean up this little situation and go back, maybe offer to take her home. He met a male member of staff in the corridor, "Ben?" he asked, ignoring the man's amazed look as he nodded that he was indeed. "I believe we have a minor situation that needs dealt with." Ben opened his mouth to protest or deny any knowledge but on seeing the look on Harvey's face he merely nodded his head and turned leading Harvey in the direction that Katherine had been running from.

Emily and Katie stood and looked at each other. "Wow, Kate! The air is popping between you two! What the hell has been happening! I mean, you were leaving for a short break and now there is a drunk guy passed out and nothing but your shoes and then I find you out here with him like this. What on earth?"

Katie laughed, suddenly feeling very light headed."I really don't know!"

"Are you ok? Really?"

She sighed, considering the question carefully. " Yea, I am. I was a bit shaken up. I don't really think he was sober enough to actually do anything to me but...i was alone and he was bigger than me...well...I panicked and then I ran into Harvey and he scared the life out of me and I kicked him hard in the shin and the next.."

"Wait! You kicked him!"

"Yeah!"

Emily nearly fell over laughing at this point.

"Stop Em! I don't what am I going to do?"

* * *

The catering supervisor was having a bad day. She was understaffed and the fussy event organiser had been driving her mad all day. Now that the event was almost over she just wanted to get home to bed, but the organiser was still giving her a headache about almost every tiny detail.

Two waitresses bunking off their duties for, she assumed, a sneaky smoke, was more than her tired, frayed nerves could handle and when Katie and Emily emerged from the balcony to resume their work, giggling with Katie carrying her shoes; the stressed woman lost it with them, firing them both on the spot.

There was a brief exchange of views and both Katherine and Emily found themselves out of work, a new experience for Emily, but an increasingly familiar feeling for Katie. She wanted to stay and argue her case, make the woman listen, but she was tired and fed up and earlier events had messed her head enough. She didn't argue when Emily urged her to let it go. All thoughts of Harvey vanished under the oppressive weight of injustice as she and Emily hurriedly left in disgraced embarrassment.

* * *

By the time Harvey returned to the ballroom, he was feeling suitably smug. The drunk had been a familiar face to Harvey, the spoilt son of a leading banker. The man was passed out across a couple of chairs, snoring loudly. Harvey resisted the urge to punch him where he lay, instead he took a couple of pictures as leverage in case of future issues. Ben had helped him remove the drunk to a cab discreetly. Neither had been overly gentle and if the guy woke in the morning with a few extra bruises, neither would loose any real sleep.

He searched the crowd for Katie. He wanted to speak to her again, assure her he had taken care of her earlier problem. When his initial sweep of the room didn't reveal her, he returned to the bar, knowing she would return there at some point to refill her tray of drinks. Ben was back behind the bar and a quick exchange with another waitress allowed him to relay to Harvey his mermaid's unjustified fate.

"I do not think so," Harvey said, partially to Ben and partially to himself. "Point out this boss to me now, please." Unfair dismissal, now that as his bread and meat. Straightening his tux a little and fixing his smoothest smile in place, he moved to speak to the harassed woman Ben indicated. This he could easily rectify tonight. In the absence of a galloping white steed, his slight swagger would have to suffice.

* * *

Monday morning was quiet for once in Harvey's world. He had managed to have a quiet day on Sunday and was in good form. He was planning his next move with Katie. Flowers or straight dinner? He couldn't decide but wanted to do something to get contact going. He was loath to ring the number in his cell for the Jo flatmate, but maybe it would be easier in the long run. He tossed the baseball absently. The files on his desk were routine and not holding his attention.

"Has he got back yet?"

The open intercom crackled slightly, "Not since you checked five minutes ago."

"I swear he gets lost between here and the file rooms."

"I don't think even Mike could do that."

Harvey made a sound which showed what the thought of Donna's faith in Mike's navigational skills. He looked out through the glass walls at where his secretary was typing on her computer.

"Stop staring at me. I am not going to stop my work and play with you just because Mike is unavailable to amuse you."

"Firstly you work for me, so your work, also mine. Secondly, I do not need anyone 'to play with' and thirdly, when did Mike ever amuse anyone."

She swivelled in her chair and fixed him with a look. "Girl trouble, Harvey?"

"What?"

"Your concentration is always screwy when you have girl things going on."

"See, you are talking and I am hearing nothing."

"Oh please." she got off her seat, lifted a sheet from the printer and added it to the open file on her desk. With deliberate movements she closed the file before carrying it ceremoniously and placing it on the desk before her boss.

"Some of us have typed up the Patterson contracts you need for this morning, booked a nail appointment and discovered three pieces of interesting office gossip since we arrived this morning and you, you haven't even finished the simple merger file you started two hours ago."

"What are you now, my fifth grade teacher."

She perched on the edge of us desk and eyed him with disdain. "Your fifth grade teacher never looked this good," she countered.

"Might have done a bit better in school if she did."

"Oh Harvey, Harvey. Let me see. You are in a good mood, I suspect you met your little mythical friend over the weekend." On seeing his reaction she smirked, "Ha! Knew it. You clearly have no idea how to proceed which makes me think you like this girl."

"Oh please, I always know how to proceed," Harvey kept his tone light but as always Donna was seeing right through all his masks.

She shot him a 'don't interrupt look' before continuing, "As I was saying, you are planning your next move. And since your next move usually consists of paying your date's cab fare home and outta your life, you are a little stumped."

"I resent the assumptions that you make about my dating life."

"Fine, tell me I am wrong."

"Don't do it Harvey, it's a trap," Mike managed to arrive just in time to hear the last comment. "She said that to Kyle a few weeks ago and he stupidly did." He paused and looked into the middle distance, an exaggeratedly haunted look on his features "Poor guy hasn't been the same since."

Harvey sat forward smirking at his associate, "Did she make him an offer he couldn't refuse?"

"His stapler is sleeping with the fishes alright." Both men were grinning broadly now. Donna observed them both coolly.

"You boys can jest, but we all know the truth, I see and I understand things you two can only dream of ," Donna slipped off the desk and walked to the door. "I will now not give you the benefit of my extensive knowledge and experience. By the way, Jessica called a few minutes ago, Ewan Patterson will be in around twelve. She will bring him by here to sign."

Harvey waved an acknowledgement of this information, "Ok, Mike that means I need this done in an hour." He handed the kid the file Donna had just brought in. "If Louis tries to distract you, tell him this is for a client Jessica is personally showing round later today. That should keep him off your back."

"Aye, aye," Mike snapped to attention.

"If you're going to do that you really should smarten up your salute!"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my salute!"

"Not if you are a Girl Guide I suppose. Now get that file done and make sure it is totally water tight, this deal will keep you in skinny ties for the next ten years."

Mike opened his mouth to protest then decided to cut his losses, sitting on the sofa and begining to read.

"Really?" Harvey kept his tone deadpan.

"What? You won't let me sit here and do this? But it is such a rush job, surely I should do it here incase to speed up the process. Plus Louis..."

Harvey merely rolled his eyes and returned to his own file, not making any further comment. Taking that as permission to stay, Mike made himself comfortable, and started to read.

* * *

"Done!" Mike stood and handed the folder to Harvey who turned back from the window to take it from him. Donna was right, his concentration really was off today. He looked at the clock, done with about twenty minutes to spare. The client would be along in a short while with Jessica. He stood and put his jacket back on, moving to sit opposite Mike on the couch.

"That's good. If you promise to keep your mouth shut I will let you sit in on this one. Go change your tie first though"

"What's wrong with this tie?" Mike was indignant but Harvey just looked at him, his face impassive but a slight glint of amusement in is eyes.

"Ok, ok! Donna," he started stopping as he saw her holding a tie in her hand. She hadn't even looked up. "I swear This is a hostile work environment," he mumbled as he rose to get the tie, heading to the toilets to change in the mirror.

While he was gone, Harvey flipped back through the retainer Donna had typed earlier, everything looked in order. He glanced up when he heard Donna speaking, "I am sorry, but I don't let anyone in without an appointment."

He stood abruptly when he saw who it was. Standing in front of Donna's desk was Katie Munroe and she did not look happy.

"Donna, it's ok," he strode quickly to the door. "Katie? I really wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." He ignored Donna's astonished gaze and moved round the desk to stand in front of the girl.

She was wearing faded denim cutoffs and a shirt loosely knotted at her waist. Her dark hair was tied in a loose ponytail, whisps of dark curls escaping round her face. She was beautiful, his brain always threw that word at him when she was around. She was also severely pissed at something or someone, and a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach suggested he might be about to find out who. Her eyes flashed when she saw him and she completely ignored the hand he held out. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"I do lots of things on a regular basis, you care to be more specific." unsure of what was coming he retreated behind his usual veneer of what Donna termed 'smart ass-ness'

"Do you know what? I reckon the list is probably too long for you to realise which of your arrogant interfering actions has really overstepped the mark!"

A couple of paralegals that were passing had stopped to look on curious. Harvey, still not quite sure what was happening, moved to place a hand on her arm. She shook it off angrily but, also noticing the eyes trained on them, stormed past him into the office, stopping in front of his desk. He followed her in, shooting a glance at Donna who was standing mouth slightly open, surprised but with mounting amusement at her boss' discomfort. Rolling his eyes at her, Harvey did what he knew best, and followed the girl into his office with a nonchalant look of amused boredom on his face. Mistake.

"You don't even have the decency to be curious as to why I am so very mad at you!"

"I don't know, shoes to tight?"

"You arrogant stupid man. Did I ask you to interfere? Did I ask you to butt into my life and interfere in my private business. What happened on Friday night, I can handle that, I was handling that. And now you have gone all legal to my former boss and she is all apologetic but hating me and I am so mad at you right now you really need to wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid, arrogant, smug self satisfied face."

'Bingo,' Harvey's brain pointed out his mistake. He had spoken to the boss, he had pointed out a few legalities about unfair dismissal and providing safe working environments. He had, he felt been charming and secured each girl a full apology and, more importantly full pay. He had been fairly pleased with himself. The woman had promised to contact he girls the next day. Obviously she had, and obviously his plan had not run according to his hopes.

"I merely stepped in to what I felt was an unfair situation."

"Who asked you to? Who? Not me. I know I was a bit flustered when you saw me, but I look after me, I do not need a knight in shinning armour. I can do that myself."

"By throwing shoes?" Yes, that bit he had worked out himself, he grinned at the image that conjured. However, he did not appreciate his efforts at chivilary being cast back at him. Why did this girl get so under his skin? He found himself tuning out the tirade that was being hurled at him, focusing instead on her lithe body and how her eyes looked so alive as she berated him.

Mike returned to the office to find the argument, one sided as it was, in full swing and Donna standing with the intercom on, not even trying to hide her glee at the small drama. He stood beside her, his mouth slightly open. "Our aquatic friend I assume?" Donna asked, eyebrows raised. Mike nodded mutely, watching in shock.

Things were heating up in the office. Harvey took a step forward, One hand in his pocket and his face was irritatingly amused. They could hear the girls tirade and Harvey's response as she hurled more insults at him, running out of adjectives and resorting to arrogant again. "You said that one a few times already," he said, his tone light.

"Oh Harvey, pet, mistake," Donna whispered. Obviously agreeing with Donna, the girl gave a small squeal of frustration and grabbed the first thing that came to hand, a baseball, lobbing it at Harvey's head. He caught the ball, easily in one hand, not even removing the other from his pocket.

This maddened her further and she grabbed a second one from the desk. Harvey took a quick step forward. "You aren't going to throw that," he stated calmly.

Mike couldn't decide if his mentor was ridiculously brave or ridiculously stupid. The girl clearly couldn't either, "Really, Harvey, why not?"

"Because it is worth five thousand dollars."

This threw Katie completely and she hesitated glancing down at the ball in her hands, suddenly unsure. Harvey didn't even think. He used her second of indecision and closed the gap between them, doing what he had been desperate to do for since their first meeting; he grabbed her and kissed her full on teh mouth.

At first she struggled pushing against him with her hands, even beating her fist on his back, but that only lasted a brief moment before she relaxed in his arms, meeting his passion with that of her own. The anger she had been feeling since she realised what he had done, heck, since the Friday night, evaporated into that kiss. And suddenly there was nothing else in the entire universe but that kiss.

Outside the office, Mike and Donna exchanged meaningful looks, a couple of the people that had joined the audience laughed nervously, a couple even applauded, stopping abruptly when Donna rounded on them.

"What on Earth?" Jessica's voice cut through the air and any remaining audience disappeared as quickly as they had formed.

Donna and Mike turned to face the managing partner and the rotund man accompanying her. The new client.

In the office the couple broke apart. Staring into each others eyes for a moment before they unentwined their arms from around each other. Harvey's fingers were tangled in her hair and her had was inside his jacket. They seemed to suddenly become aware of the four pairs of eyes on them.

"Right," Katie said forcefully, straightening her shirt while Harvey, looking like that cat that got the cream, ran a hand through his hair. "I am glad we had this talk."

"Me too," Harvey placed a hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the door. "We can continue this discussion later."

"Yes, certainly," she leant in and kissed his cheek, then with hardly a look sideways at the astonished watchers, she strode to the elevators with her head high as if nothing at all unusual had just occurred.

Harvey watched her go a second before turning to the astonished Jessica and, thankfully, highly amused Mr Peterson. His usual cocky demeanour did not appear even slightly dented by the compromising situation he had just been caught in. He didn't miss a beat.

"Harry, lovely to see you again. We have the contract here. If you and Jessica," he motioned to the managing partner who was shooting him a look of anger and amusement if that was even possible, "would like to come in, Mike and I have just finished going thought the contracts. We think you will be very happy...Mike?" he motioned to the still slightly gaping associate who, following a subtle kick from Donna, sprung to life, following them into the office, shutting the door behind them.

Donna turned to gaze the direction the girl had disappeared in. Things were definately going to get interesting around here. "A hell of a day at sea," she quipped to no one in particular, before returning to her desk, shutting off the now boring chatter coming over the intercom.

* * *

**ok, well there we go then. Please, please tell me what you think! The reviews are helping me because I am suffering serious self doubt about this, it was easier when it was just in my brain. I am a perfectionist and worry this is not going to be good enough for you all to enjoy! There are a few different ways I might take this, I will post when I have decided which will be funnest!**

**Big air kisses to all!**

**xx**


	6. Sunflowers and subtext

**Hi, this chapter has taken me a while to even start. I have several definite moments for my characters and those that belong to suits and not me (sneaky disclaimer there) like the kiss last chapter, and harvey's last line in the first, those two were actually where this story began in my head. There are about four more in my head but now the story is going down on paper, I find it hard to link these together so am really having to make brutal decisions for the sake of plot and pacing, please tell me others likewise struggle! Lol, sorry, self indulgent soul searching part over. **

**To my reviewers, thank you, thank you and thank you! You are my happy thoughts! *stands at imaginary podium blowing air kisses***

**Anyhoo, I know this isn't perfect and am having to accept it won't be, but I am so enjoying writing it, I really hope you will continue to read!**

* * *

"Donna, I need you to arrange a delivery of flowers."

"Certainly," Donna paused in her filing as Harvey slipped into her cubicle, the only man who could sit in her chair and live. She didn't turn to look at him until she had carefully removed the grin that had formed at his words. This was going to be fun. Face composed, she turned, leaning on the desk behind her. "We have the usual, 'Sorry-I-screwed-up' posy, your standard, 'Thanks-for-the-meaningless-sex-don't-call-me-I'll-call-you,' bunch or, your most successful, 'I-didn't-stick-around-long-but-would-like-to-keep -the door-open-incase-I-need-a-booty-call' vase. That last one has kept Liz, your florist, in fine dining this last few years."

"What about a 'You-wont-be-this-funny-when-I-fire-you' bouquet, it has daisies in it, I told Liz they were your favourite."

"Unfortunately she put the last of those in the, 'You-wouldn't-last-a- second' bunch being delivered to your condo as we speak."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Just give me the damn number, I'll order them myself."

She snorted, "So you would have needed me to leave you the details of your florist account before you fired me so you could send me the aforementioned bouquet."

"Just get Liz on the line please and then feel free to get in with whatever it is you do around here."

Donna grinned at his retreating form as he headed back to his desk. She liked it when he came to her desk instead of using the intercom, it usually meant it was something personal, almost like he sought her advice or approval. She didn't even think he realised did it; a little emotional tell only she knew.

She exchanged a few pleasantries with Liz, between them they could write a book about Harvey's dating habits. She patched her through to Harvey leaving the intercom open, all in the interest of being a good assistant, you know, incase he needed something.

She smiled to herself as she heard him ordering a dozen sunflowers for the girl of the now legendary kiss. The associates would be living off that one for a while. Officially Jessica was very unimpressed at the lack of professionalism it had shown but she had winked at Donna as she passed later and the two women had had a brief exchange of information in the elevator that morning.

Thankfully, the client, Harry Peterson, had been so tickled by the whole thing, he had signed the contracts without a seconds hesitation; apparently he felt passion kept people focused and if Harvey was half as passionate about his work as he was about that girl he wanted Harvey in retainer. He even invited Harvey and his 'firecracker' to come out to his mansion sometime to meet his wife of forty years. Louis had nearly passed out with indignation when he heard that one!

Now two days on he was ordering flowers. He had been playing it cool and nonchalant, fooling everyone but Donna who could see he was itching to contact the girl but determined to wait. 'Men,' she rolled her eyes to herself.

Sunflowers were an unusual choice though. He usually sent generic bouquets, she knew because she usually ordered them for him. Harvey must be keen, sunflowers suggests he had put some thought into this, she wondered why he had picked those. No message but only his mobile number on the card. Smooth. But when was he ever not! Still grinning slightly, she left to get lunch with Rachel at a little deli down the street.

There was a beautiful little vase of daisies waiting on her desk when she returned an hour later. He was right, they were her favourite. She turned and smiled through the glass walls where he and Mike were working. He merely glanced up nodding slightly in acknowledgement, his eyes twinkling. That man definitely knew how to keep a girl on her toes. From what she had seen the day before though, this Katie Munroe might well be a match for him.

* * *

"Of course I am playing it cool, Jo. The man is unbelievable. I will not give him the satisfaction of thinking I am anxious to see him again."

"But you are dying to!"

"That is not the point. The point is I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since then," she threw herself dramatically onto her friends bed.

Jo laughed, "Fair enough. So the ball is in his court?"

"After that kiss there are more balls in play than at the US Open, I don't know what my next move should be...oh man, I am so screwed. That kiss..." she sighed melodramatically and Jo threw a pillow at her. The two collapsed in giggles.

"You in all afternoon?" Jo asked, adjusting hair, she was about to head to Orson's for a double shift.

"Till two, teaching till six and then class from eight till ten. The Thompson twins' mother wants them entered for their grade three piano next month. I am good, but I am not that good, horrible children."

"That delusional mother is keeping us in the style we have sadly become accustomed to! Call the landlord if you are in till lunch, see if he can finally fix the hot water for us!"

"Did already. He promised faithfully he would be here by eleven. I hate cold showers."

"From the way you've been this last few days I would imagine you'd be loving th...," the last part of this was muffled from underneath Katie who launched herself at her friend before she could finish.

"When you two have quite finished," another voice cut through. It was Shannon, the third flatmate. In her per-reg year, Shannon worked long and usually unsociable hours at the nearby hospital. Her blonde hair was tugged back in a severe bun and there were dark rings under her eyes. A shower and change of clothes would reveal a very pretty girl under the tired doctor disguise. She was also unusually clutching a large bouquet of sunflowers.

"Oh Shannon! Those are beautiful!" Katie sat upright, releasing Jo from the headlock she had been in.

"Have you been stealing flowers from coma patients again? Jo giggled, struggling off the bed and moving to relieve her friend of the unwieldy bouquet and carrying it to set on the dressing table.

"No. I met the delivery boy in the hallway. They are for our own little Katie. I would imagine from the lawyer we cannot decide between loving or hating."

"What?" Katie leapt up, snatching for the card but Shannon was quicker. She danced out of Katie's reach.

"My dearest, darling Katherine. My mind is full of images of your sexy little butt."

"Shannon! It does not say that! Give it here now!"

There was a mad scramble and both fell over, thankfully landing on the old worn couch. Katie emerged the victor, leaving Shannon rolling on he floor in fits of laughter. Jo went and hauled her up. "Those look really really expensive. What does it really say?"

"Nothing. I mean just a mobile number." Katie turned it over, checking she wasn't mistaken. He had a nerve. He kissed her like that and sent flowers but still didn't call her...but...Sunflowers, she had told him a silly little story about how her mum grew sunflowers along the back porch of the farm at home...he had remembered. They really were beautiful, and pricey looking!

Jo started laughing. "Do you hear that Shannon?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of a whole heap of tennis balls landing in this court!"

* * *

**I know this is really short, not at all like me! I promise the next one will be epic length. I was going to put it all in this chapter but thought this had reached a nice break. Please review! Please, go on, be your best friend. I am getting a little needy!**


	7. Impromptu Party

**Hiya everyone out there! Ok, I know I sort of disappeared there but I am back and hope to update a little bit more consistently - ironically now the summer is over and a crazy busy life beckons I probably will!**

**As UK based I HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW SERIES! ARGH! *sobbing* I am a spolier junkie though and , whilst my current story totally flies in the face of this Donna and Harvey FOREVER! Please ignore that comment now and get back to my believable little foray into the world of Harvey's love life...oh I would like to visit that myself some day!**

**I have asked Santa to give me Suits for Christmas but unless he does, I don't own them or the characters. Except Katie. She is all mine, jealous much?!**

**Seriously hoping this is an ok chapter! I am not American so if I get terminology mixed up or use slang that doesn't fit I am sorry. Already aware of a few wee things. (and with that statement I give away my region!) ;-)**

* * *

Donna walked into Harvey's office where he was sitting behind his desk, sleeves rolled up, thrashing out a complex contract with Mike.

"Jones Depeque rang while you were on the conference call. He wanted me to remind you about dinner next Thursday. He also said his general manager had found the footage you wanted from Friday night. He is having a copy sent over. I have no idea what he is talking about. My only conclusion is you did something with some blonde in one of his hotels and now you two are going to get together to critique your technique?" the question in her tone was unmistakable but Harvey pretended not to notice, merely smiling.

"Now Donna, we both know my technique needs no critiquing," he said not even looking up.

Mike however did look up from the papers he was riffling through, "Please stop now, I had a late lunch."

"Ignore him, Harvey. He is just jealous. His dry spell and all..." She and Harvey exchanged amused looks at Mike's choked indignation at this. She continued pretending not to take beetroot Mike under her notice. "Also, this came for you. I have no idea what it is, but assume it has been checked for explosives, so not from an ex-girlfriend..."

She handed him a slim brown paper package. He frowned slightly, letting the little dig slide. He turned the parcel over in his hands, it had no return address on it, in fact it had no postage at all. "This was.."

"Delivered by hand. Yes, like I said, I reckon not a bomb. Not so sure about Anthrax however..so maybe an ex."

He shot her a look of amused contempt, turning the package over again, as if he might have missed something.

"Maybe wait till Mike and I go to lunch, before opening it, you know, so we can tell the police what happened."

He ripped open the paper, ignoring Donna who pretended to duck. He took what was now clearly a recordable CD out of the remaining paper and read the cover, a grin spreading across his face as he did. 'Thanks for the flowers. I recall your taste in music needs some polish, thought you might like this. K..'

Donna raised her eyebrows, regarding her boss with her arms folded. "Judging by that grin, not anthrax."

"No, not anthrax" He was turning the CD over in his hands, looking for any other writing.

"Who is it from?" Mike asked, slow on the uptake. Donna just continued to stare at Harvey, who, tucking the CD into his briefcase, had resumed reading.

"If I was to hazard a guess, Mike, I'd guess I need to ring Rene and see if he does wetsuits."

* * *

"So? Has there been any response yet?" Shannon rushed to catch her friend. Katie paused and they fell into step together.

" Nothing yet, but then I only dropped in there this morning. He might not even have got it yet."

"I love how calm you are pretending to be. I mean you just sent a gorgeous lawyer a mix tape for pete's sake. I would be pacing beside the phone."

"Well, firstly I put my mobile number on the disc label, so technically it paces with me and secondly, I know music. It makes sense to me and this guy has me so totally off centre, it felt good to get back to an area I am comfortable with. I was able to get a couple of really rare tracks from the library at uni. One in particular I know he hasn't heard."

"You are a such a nerdy flirt, you know that."

"I try."

They walked on in silence for a moment. "I am shattered. I intend to get a few hours sleep before tonight. It has been ages since we were all off together. Is Jo still adamant about the venue?" Shannon asked.

"She is. The rules state that the person involved in the breakup gets to dictate our girls night...and whilst we are thrilled Jo is shot of Bill, it means we are her slaves." Katie grinned at Shannon, "Emily is coming by at 8 so we can all go together. It was a laugh last time, you must admit!" she added grudgingly. "If we win anything we can blow it on chocolate and pedicures!"

Shannon laughed at that. "Well it's a plan at least. It's been a long week, I could do with a laugh!"

"Indeed. I need to forget about exams and lawyers with dark dark eyes and really soft lips." she paused for dramatic effect, bring a huge grin to Shannon's face. "Anyway, what's the worst that can happen..."

There was a pause before both started singing 'Daydream Believer' loudly off key. They clung to each other laughing for a moment before continuing the short walk home.

* * *

A little later, across town, Harvey sat in the back of his town car. The smooth sounds of Jazz lapped over him, like waves on a sandy shore. The CD was good, just the right mix. He had to hand it to her, there were a couple of great and rare tracks on there. The last track in particular had caught his attention, it was a piano solo piece he didn't recognise, but there was something about it that he found soothing.

He was on his way home to watch the game, kick back and relax for once; the client he was supposed to be wining and dinning having cancelled at the last minute.

Depeque had been good to his word and had sent over teh item he had requested. Being friends with a top hotelier had it's advantages sometimes. The memory stick now lay in his safe. Sometimes his job was about gathering information that his clients did not want him to have.

The unknown track ended and the CD returned to the beginning, a track he knew well and had hotly disputed with Katie that day in the elevator. He remembered her eyes glittering as she challenged his opinion. Arguing with a complete stranger didn't seem to give her pause. He gave a short laugh, stopping when he caught Ray's strange look in the mirror.

He made a decision.

"Ray, actually, I have changed my mind. I need to go and visit someone." Ray didn't even try to hide his grin. Harvey pretended not to notice, settling back in his seat, "I just need to stop by the condo on the way."

"Alright then, let's get this over with. Last one to the street has to pay the cab fare!" Shannon cried out, she and Emily leading the charge down the stairwell, the elevator still being out of order. Jo pushed Katie out her way as the two giggling flung themselves after their friends vying to get ahead of each other.

It was in a state of disarray, with much pushing and laughing that they arrived in the lobby.

"She cheated, she cheated!" Katie was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. She had lost a shoe and was clutching Jo's jacket in the air. "Give me back my shoe and I will return your jacket!" she challenged her friend. The two circling each other in mock seriousness.

"Only if you admit you are last and that I am the greatest."

"Never!"

"Well I fancy my chances with no coat much more than yours with only one shoe!" Jo crowed holding the shoe high as Katie lunged for it.

"Now children," Shannon interjected putting on her best 'mummy voice', "It's all good fun till someone looses an eye."

"Yes, mom." the two chorused in unison, still shoving against each other. Shannon took a picture on her phone and they both swung round, suddenly allies to try and make her delete it.

"Um, guys...Katie..." Emily's tone made them pause in their mock wrestling fight. Katie looked up and quickly dropped her grip on Shannon. The other two also looked in the direction their flatmate was now staring like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Leaning calmly against the doorframe, his amusement barely concealed, was Harvey Spector.

Katie's brain froze. He was there. How long had he been there? While her brain quietly squealed at her, Emily came to her rescue.

"Mr Spector, how nice to see you again. We really weren't expecting to see you."

"I guessed that. And Harvey, please," the amusement in his voice not showing on his carefully neutral face, "I was in the area and I thought I would just drop in on the off chance you were about." this last part he addressed to Katie, whose mind finally completed its mad dash around the inside of her skull screaming and jerked back to reality.

"Oh, right...um...thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful," she cast around madly for what to say next. "Um, you remember Emily? And this is Jo and Shannon, my two roommates..um...guys this is Harvey." She motioned towards hinm with her hand, as if they could be confused by this information.

Harvey acknowledged both girls, pretending not to notice their suppressed laughter. He had almost not come, stopping by his condo to change into the jeans, white open neck shirt and soft chocolate suede jacket. A choice which emphasised his dark good looks and added to Katie's brain's inability to regain control of itself!

He had been debating his actions with himself. He didn't know why he hadn't texted her or rang ahead to see if she was even in the building. But he had had such an urge to see her, he hadn't wanted to think about it and maybe persuade himself to put it off in his usual style. Seeing her like this, off guard with her friends, he was glad he had come, even if this was the only contact he would have with her tonight.

"We were just heading out..."

"That's a shame, I was hoping you were free for a drink, but that's ok, maybe some other time."

"I..um..." Katie faltered under his gaze, but an arrangement with friends was always first.

"You are more than welcome to come along with us, Harvey." Jo's voice cut across them. 'What?' she mouthed at Shannon who kicked her hard.

Katie felt she was frozen in time. She wanted to see him; talk to him; maybe even repeat the kiss of early that week; but she did not need him to witness their way of unwinding at the end of a long week.

His eyes searched her face. Suddenly the same wave of boldness that had led her to flirt with him the first time they had stood together outside this building came over her. He might as well know all shameful secrets at once. If this didn't scare him off, maybe there was hope.

"Yes, Harvey. Why don't you tag along. We have a little job to do. But we could go on somewhere after, when we're finished, if you still want to..." she tailed off. "Or I could meet you somewhere a bit later. We'll only be a couple of hours."

Harvey,though his face remained unreadable,was uncharacteristically torn. A night in a bar with four beautiful women was one thing, but crashing what was obviously a serious girls night was something else entirely. He was about to make his excuses when Jo spoke.

"Sure come on with us. You can help Shannon with this," Jo chimed in again, tossing Harvey a small package he recognised as a video camera. He caught it easily.

"I am intrigued, I must say. You understand as an attorney I am obligated to advise you against anything illegal."

"We are not videoing this, Josephine." Emily turned to Jo and as if by mutual agreement the group left the building. Emily and Jo leading the way with Shannon trying to maintain the peace while Katie and Harvey were left bringing up the rear.

"Looks like I am tagging along." Harvey spoke easily, but he was trying to gauge the reaction to this decision.

"Ok. You need to not judge us by our next actions. We can slip away later if you like. I just have to do one thing. Jo got dumped and we have very specific rules about that sort of thing" Harvey raised his eyebrows at this.

"I repeat what I said about taking part in anything illegal"

Katie laughed. "To be honest, after this, you might feel kidnapping or assault would have been better!" she paused wobbling slightly, Harvey caught her elbow as she bent and inserted her foot into the shoe Jo had tossed to her as she passed. His grip sent small electric pulses up her arm. Damn.

Jo's voice came echoing back at this point, "Katie was not lying when she said that man was hot!"Katie felt that if the ground were to decide to swallow her at this point, she would willingly let it. If Harvey heard, and it really wasn't possible he hadn't, he didn't react.

"I have a client who is a therapist. I am told he is really good," Harvey's tone was light and teasing.

"For which one?" Katie motioned to the girls ahead who were now trying to hail a cab.

"Well, for your apparent shoe issues." he deadpanned.

She stuck her tongue out at him, blushing somewhat as she remembered Her shoeless adventures around this man.

Before she could reply he had moved forward. "Ladies if I may be so bold, my town car is just over there," he said , gesturing to where Ray was parked, looking over at his boss with bemusement. Anything else he was going to add was drowned out by shrieks from Jo and Emily.

"Oh please! Can we? Can we?"

Katie flushed again. All hope of appearing suave and sophisticated disappearing completely. Ok, going with the flow now. She could do that.

Ray coped admirably with the chaos which descended upon him. It was a squeeze but the four girls got comfortable in the back while Harvey sat in the passenger seat beside Ray who was itching to ring Donna. "Brings back memories, hey Boss," he whispered to Harvey who who rolled his eyes at the man, but couldn't quite stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. It had been a while since he had a rowdy night out. A very long time indeed.

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside a shabby looking bar in a dodgy enough part of town. There was a board outside. 'Talent Night- first prize $300!' it screamed in red ink.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harvey started to laugh. "Is this why we are here."

"Yep," Katie said. No point trying to hide it now. "We are here to prostitute our art and hopefully win enough money to pay for drinks and maybe chocolate for the month. Jo's choice. It's the rules. Anyway, no one knows us here. How bad can it be?" She hesitated a moment as if willing her words to give herself courage.

"So what is your talent? Shoe juggling?"

She stuck her tongue out at him again, but smiled, "You'll have to wait and see. Oh and if you dare open that camera, I will make sure I am wearing shoes this time when I kick you."

They grinned at each other, Harvey holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Jo was dumped, like I said. Complete tool, she is well shot of him. But she also imagines herself to be heartbroken. Rules state she gets to dictate our evening. We are here to try and win money since we are spending all our cash on luxuries like heat and food at the moment. Our job is to obey, Take her from here to Orson's after the competition and let her sing Karaoke till she passes out; Tony kicks us out or she starts singing 'Day Dream Believer' a clear sign that the end is nigh. Once legendarily all three occurred at the same time."

Harvey looked amused. "You do this often?"

"Our Jo has a big heart and poor judgement."

"And you do this every time?"

Katie pulled her most sincere face, "It is my sacred duty."

"And do they do this for you often?"

Jo shouted back at them to catch up as the bouncer let the three others through. Katie moved ahead, smiling over her shoulder, "I would never sing 'Day Dream Believer."

They found a table towards the small raised area that seemed to serve as a stage where the contest was already getting warmed up with a very unfunny comedian. Harvey immediately won brownie points with the girls by insisting the drinks were on him. He found himself sitting between Shannon and Katie.

"You've done this before?" he asked the quieter roommate while Katie and Jo became engaged in a heated discussion about whatever they were going to do. Jo apparently thinking Katie should go 'upfront' while Katie seemed adamant that it really shouldn't be her.

"Not me! I am untalented. I come purely as designated applause leader and referee," Shannon answered Harvey. She motioned the three other girls, Emily having joined the fray between Katie and Jo. "I only hang out with these artistic types so I can feel superior in matters of logic."

"As a fellow creature of reason you could perhaps fill me in? What exactly have I got myself into?" he smiled charmingly and Shannon could see why Katie was having a hard time forgetting those eyes.

"They are all third year music students at NYU. I don't know if Katie had told you that." Harvey shook his head. He knew she was a Student but Katie had never said of what, and at the time it had seemed normal for him not to ask. It did explain her knowledge of music.

"Ok, that makes things clearer," Katie's comment about prostituting her art made more sense now.

"And you?"

"Junior doctor at First Presbyterian. I went to High School with Katie who introduced me to Jo and Emily from her course. Life with the creative types can get interesting. Jo is a sort of evil genius when she has something more important to do. Exam season can be crazy! Katie is different, she gets so caught up in pieces of music she is learning that I sometimes have to remind her to breathe, let alone eat and drink!" Harvey grinned at this, watching the intense expression on Katie's face as she and Jo continued to plan strategies for what he now realised was to be a musical performance.

Decisions on what was happening seemed to have been reached. "Sorry about that," Katie turned her attention back to Harvey and Shannon suddenly became fascinated with what Emily and Jo were saying.

"No problem," and he replied he meant it too. He felt totally relaxed here in this company, with her. "So music then?"

She grinned at him, " Yeah. Final year. I started in Kansas City and transferred to NYU for final year."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows slightly, sensing a story.

She smiled at him, "It took a little persuading to get mom and dad to agree to their baby girl moving to the big scary city."

"Ahh," Harvey nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to be in New York because I want Julliard. They have an amazing post grad department. I would have tried to be an undergrad too, but, well...here we are. I am waiting to hear if I will be offered an audition," her eyes darkened and Harvey could sense the stress and desire that she was masking. He moved his hand slightly on the table so their fingers were touching.

"We're next!" Jo hissed excitedly. Timing as always thought Katie. The mediocre singer that had followed the comedian was drawing to an end. The crowd, whilst not too hostile were not really paying much attention to what was going on.

"Nice knowing you, I understand if you feel the need to leave!" With that Jo and Emily dragged her for the table and they disappeared behind a little curtain. Harvey and Shannon could hear the giggling that followed.

"Be grateful, they have been know to make me play tambourine!" Shannon grinned at Harvey.

"Are they any good?" Harvey asked, suddenly wondering if he was going to see this girl in a poor light after everything.

"Oh just you wait. That discussion earlier? Jo wants Katie to sing rather than play. Jo has a good voice, but Katie, wow, you have got to hear that girl. Problem is she would rather hide behind the piano." at Harvey's raised eyebrows she continued, "Katie hates the attention which is difficult since she has a talent. Piano and cello and probably pretty much anything else."

As it turned out when they came to arrange themselves, Jo shoved Katie unceremoniously from behind, leaving her no option to to take up position at the solitary mike. Jo seated herself at the keyboard and to Harvey's amazement Katie picked up an electric guitar, Emily was beside her with what Harvey realised was an electric violin.

There was a brief smattering of applause, and another brief pause while Katie awkwardly adjusted the mike to suit her. She looked momentarily terrified, but her eyes flittered between Shannon who smile encouragingly and then to Harvey where they paused, their gazes locking momentarily. She nodded at Jo and the music started.

Shannon had been right, the moment Katie opened her mouth there was a stillness came over the people in the bar. She was a little hesitant at first, but he could see her get more caught up in the music and the nerves seemed to slip away.

She was good, better than good. Her voice was warm, like soft chocolate. What a girlie image Harvey pulled himself up short. But he watched her at the mike. She was mesmerising. The song was upbeat but not to cheesy and she delivered it with feeling. The spotlight on her allowed him to fully appreciate her figure and he found his mind straying a little to easily to what it would feel like pressed up against his.

The girls returned to the table. Their performance had brought much attention to their table and soon Jo and Emily were both deep in conversation with a couple of male 'fans.' Shannon excused herself and went to make a phonecall. "Her boyfriend," Katie explained. "We could disappear now if you would like, unless you fancy Karaoke?"

Harvey laughed and they left together. The others promising to keep their share of the winnings should they prove successful.

* * *

Once on the street ,they fell into an easy silence. The bar had been hectic, so they both enjoyed the ability to hear themselves think. "So..." she started.

"So.." he countered.

"I guess I am getting all the dirty laundry out at once."

He laughed. "It was not what I thought I was going to be doing tonight. I had a good time though."

"I get the impression you don't just kick back and relax very often," she said looking at him sideways.

"You are probably right. Sometimes the closest thing to relaxing is sitting in my office listening to jazz."

"That was quite the record collection in your office."

"You noticed that. I thought you were too busy throwing things," he countered, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Oh you know, a girl needed something to do while you were slobbering all over her."

His response was simply to pull her in towards him and kiss her again. It was even more toe popping than either remembered and they had no idea how long they stayed like that, just kissing. His hands in her hair and hers clutching at his jacket. They only broke apart when Katie shivered involuntarily.

Harvey pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home."

As they arrived back at Katie's apartment they were once more engaged in a heated debate about the first track on the CD. They stopped outside the door. Katie wanted him to come in, to continue the conversation and well, more but she knew that more would definitely lead to even more.

"Well, goodnight, Harvey. I guess I'll see you around."

As she turned to go in he took her in his arms and kissed her again. Things got much more heated this time as they gave way to the attraction they both felt. She finally pushed him away.

He leant back against the wall, dishevelled and slightly out of breath. He grinned at her and moved to kiss her again, this time instead of her lips though, her hand pressed firmly onto his mouth. "I think that is quite enough, thank you!" Katie whispered, leaning into his chest.

"Agree to disagree," Harvey replied, bending and kissing a line up her neck. She moaned slightly and pushed his chest away.

"Harvey..." her tone was soft but the decision was there. Groaning inwardly, Harvey pulled himself upright.

"Ok, ok. I guess I am not coming in for coffee."

She grinned at him, "Since we both know you don't mean coffee, I think it is safe to assume you are not." she paused dropping her gaze to the floor. "We could maybe go out for real coffee, sometime soon." She unlocked her door and pushed it slightly ajar. Not looking at him.

"I reckon that might work." he kissed her on the forehead, lingering there just a moment longer than necessary. "I guess I better go then. I will call you soon."

"Thanks for coming Harvey. I am kinda glad you did." he lent in and kissed her lips. It was several minutes before they broke apart again. This time they paused for a moment and it was she who moved towards him, "Just you stay there!" he indicated the opposite wall. "I think that is safest. Right, I am really going now. Good night, Katie Munroe."

"Good night Harvey Spector." This time she stepped through the slightly open door closing it firmly behind her and remaining there with her back pressed against it. When she finally looked through the peep hole a minute later, he was still there. Staring at the door. Then he gave his head a shake, straightened his shirt, fixing a couple of the buttons that had accidentally come undone, and walked back down the corridor in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

**Alright. A bit lame I know but...what can I say. Not the best chapter. Need a bit more banter in the next I think. Hope people aren't disappointed but I enjoyed having Harvey swept up in a way he wouldn't normally allow himself to be. Don't want this to be a Mary Sue type of thing, but really want to do this the way I want and so I reckon, layer on a little cheese - if that is ok!**

**Review please and let me know what you think. I am a little disappointed with this, but it is there now. I really needed this chapter to get us where I want us to be. Hope to be back on form next post! **

**I promise all who review a big hug and maybe some ice-cream and sprinkles.**


	8. Challenge Accepted!

**Hi everyone. I am totally blown away by your reviews. Thank you! I really feel more motivated and optimistic about what I am doing. Thank you again. Ice-cream and sprinkles for all! Oh and have a balloon!**

**On with the show. I don't own them. I am seeing a therapist about that, its hard but he says I am making progress.**

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time sine that morning in the elevator, Harvey found himself with his chair swivelled to face the windows in his office thinking about his 'mermaid.' He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a relaxed night out. Probably not since he had been a student goofing around at Harvard.

There was no denying the attraction that existed between Katie and him, but it was more than that...she felt uncomplicated. He could drop the facade he had spent so long perfecting. He didn't have to be 'Harvey Spector, closer extrodinaire' constantly playing the political game that being a top lawyer required. Even a drink in a bar often became more about networking than just relaxing and chatting to another human being.

He had had a good time. He found himself liking the girls he had met. His mind flashed back to Ray's face as the giggling group had flung itself at his beloved town car. He gave an involuntary snort of laughter.

"Don't tell me, someone is fiIng naked in the building opposite again!" Donna, as always missing nothing, broke through the predictably open intercom.

"You know, some assistants don't have their boss' office bugged," he swivelled back to the desk, lifting the file that was open there while trying to suppress the grin that threatened.

Donna appeared at the door. "But those assistants have no fun, and stop comparing me to the common throng" she swept dramatically into the office, radiating pretend offence. Harvey was grinning outright now.

"So, quiet night in on Friday then?" she manoeuvred herself so as to best gauge his reactions. This was a polished little dance they often did where his private life was concerned.

"Yep," Harvey said, not looking up and already knowing Donna would have used whatever leverage she had on Ray to get all the details of events after he had left the office that night. He wouldn't even be surprised if she had surveillance footage of the club!

"Just you and the game?"

He turned amused eyes towards her. "You and I both know, that you already know whatever it is you are trying to pretend you don't know, for whatever twisted mind game you are attempting to pull."

She moved beside him, perching on the desk beside his elbow. "It's a slow Monday, I get bored." She shrugged as if that was all the explanation required.

He snorted again, rolling his eyes at her.

"Anyway, no sensible assistant wouldn't be keeping close tabs on you at the moment. You are so often in a pleasant mood at the moment, there are disturbing rumours circulating," she leant in to him and lowered her voice. "Rumours that you might have..you know..." she leant even closer whispering now, "Feelings..."

This time he grunted in derision, closing the file and handing it to her. "Just stick to the typing, Red, stand up is not really your thing."

"Just made you laugh, Ironman."

Another grunt. She could see the slight upturns at the corners of his otherwise severe mouth.

"When are you seeing her again?" she just came right out and asked.

"Why? Your phone taps not working?"

"No, it's just that if I know when you are going to be spending time staring into space, mooning around, I could make a nail appointment, maybe get my hair done."

"You are still not funny and I am not mooning!" he replied the second part quite shirtily which made Donna throw her head back and laugh her infectious laugh at his indignation. He found his mild annoyance at her evaporating and his grin appearing despite his attempts to school his face to displeasure.

"Mooning with a moony face," she continued to giggle.

"She is taking me out on Saturday actually," he changed the topic suddenly, hoping to derail her teasing with the truth. She was in charge of his schedule and he was always going to tell her, but it was fun to make her dig; usually.

"She is taking _you_ out? That's hardly your usual Alpha male stance." If she could only get a dollar for every time she could make him roll his eyes like that, she knew she could have retired years ago.

"It's kind of come out of a discussion" he meant heated conversation on the way back to her apartment after the club. "About the merits of my life style versus something more simple." he really couldn't begin to explain, even to himself, how it had come about. Their conversation had roved far and near as they had walked along. This had been one of the last areas they had covered before returning to jazz. His exact memory of who had said what was made hazy by cheap beer and the kissing. He thought about kissing.

A small highly amused cough brought him out of his reverie. She stood and viewed him, hands on hips. Damn! He had to not do that!

"Basically it's a contest. Two dates, two different styles. Ladies first obviously. We hadn't really finalised anything at the time, but she just texted to suggest Saturday." He smiled at the '_Are you a man or a mouse_' message that had accompanied the suggestion.

Donna laughed again, "If course it is a competition. Clearly she has no idea about how competitive you are." Or maybe she did...This girl challenged him, she hasn't had never seen him this far gone so quickly! It was hilarious! "What has she planned?"

"She hasn't really said, but diner definitely features, but other than that, no idea."

"And you for her?"

His grin broadened and she has more amused and heartened to see the glint of challenge and Harvey-brand-arrogance in his eyes.

"Why, the full Spector experience. What else?"

Donna turned on her heel and returned to her desk. Lucky girl wouldn't know what hit her!

* * *

**Just a wee short cos I felt encouraged by your kind words. Now we are where I wanted us to be. Hilariously I feel the story can properly start! I hadn't thought this would be so long but I am so enjoying telling this story.**

**Next chapter might take a little longer, but I will post as soon as I can, might forgo sleep, food etc with enough encouragement - hint, hint. Hope everyone 'across the pond' is coping with series 2 being on a break. I can't wait for it to start here!**

**Please review, I think I might be a teeny bit addicted to getting reviews!**

**Hugs **


	9. A Tale of Two Dates pt1

**Been sick today and so lay in bed and wrote this. That is my excuse if it is rubbish! Life is so busy at the moment, it was almost worth a bug to get some time to do this chapter. Lots of exciting ideas for these two.**

**To my reviewers, your kindness makes me happy! Thank you, thank you! Though I think you are too generous about my scribbles, I really appreciate you taking the time to read, let alone comment!**

**My usual disclaimer exists. I might be secretly married to Harvey, but I don't own him; we don't define our relationship in that way. Mike and Donna, also not mine,or the others;. Well except Katie and Jo, their butts are mine!**

* * *

"So you are taking him out?"

"Yes."

"And there are rules?"

"Yep," Katie unfolded her legs from underneath her and let them dangle off the table she was sitting on. They were in a rehearsal room at the university. The sun streaming through the window behind her meant that Jo, perched backwards on a chair listening to her, had to shield her eyes as they chatted.

"I think it is cute!" Emily, cross-legged on the piano stool, chimed in.

"I think it is insane!" Jo countered. "You are each as bad as the other. I thought I was going to melt on Friday night when I accidentally got between you, the chemistry was so strong! Stop playing relationship chicken and get a room already! "

"Thank you, Hallmark," Katie laughed, flicking a rubber band at her.

"Whose idea was it anyway?" Emily questioned.

"I don't even remember!"

"And the rules?"

"We each plan a date. We can only use the resources at our disposal."

"Um, and we reckon he is loaded?"

"Thats the entire point. It is more than possible to have an amazing night without spending hundreds of dollars."

"If you say so?" Jo started to laugh. "However, how can your $50 budget compare with his possibly unlimited one?"

"Ignore her, I am with you," Emily shot Jo a dirty look.

"It has to be something we genuinely like, so I can't cheat and take him to free exhibition or something unless that is something I would do anyway."

"Makes sense I suppose," Emily smiled encouragingly, moving slightly as Katie slipped off the table and joined her on the piano stool.

"Now clear off, I only have this room for another hour and I really need to sort this piece out. I also need ideas, so lets have an emergency conference later, I need a killer plan for Saturday!"

"Like I will be able to think of anything else today. It is such a hilarious idea," she got up and dragged Jo off her chair.

"It is barmy!" Jo grinned. "I love it. Just one thing, who decides who win?"

"I really don't know,Jo. I just want to be sure I do!"

* * *

Saturday evening arrived and with it Harvey. He stepped out of the cab at the apartment block. For a part of the city he usually avoided, he was certainly spending a lot of time there. He was dressed in designer jeans, a white shirt and tailored leather jacket. Smart casual had been his instructions.

He had texted Katie from the cab, so wasn't surprised when she was already waiting for him. He took a second to drink in her appearance as she walked towards him, grinning.

Her hair was pulled into a loose bun on top of her head, curls escaping around her face softening the style. She had on a long plum coloured sundress (thank you, Shannon) that while loose, emphasised her figure when when she moved. Here tan was emphasised by the gold scarf that was loosely tied at her throat. His smirk increased slightly as he noticed she was indeed wearing shoes! Well, gold gladiator sandals, they were very sexy and also he liked her natural height. She looked fabulous. Not showy or overdressed but beautiful in a casual and understated way. Harvey felt a small surge of pleasure as she reached him.

Given his previous encounters with her, he should not have been surprised when just as he kissed her cheek, Jo exploded from the building behind.

"Katie!" she yelled, then slowed when she saw the two together. "Crap, sorry! Hi Harvey."

He grinned at her, "Hi, Jo."

If looks could kill, Katie would have needed a lawyer.

"You lifted the wrong bag again, babe," Jo motioned the bag on Katie's shoulder and the identical one she held clutched in her hand.

"Oh flip, that would have been embarrassing! Thanks," they exchanged a look.

"No worries! Since I am here though..."

"Jo..." Katie's voice held an amused warning.

Jo pulled her friends hand, grabbing a mildly startled Harvey's also, "Right, Spector, Monroe," she nodded solemnly at each, her tone sombre."The rules have been agreed, I expect a good clean date on both sides. No lying, cheating, arguing..."

"Jo..."

"And nothing below the belt!" she finished at speed as Katie swung the bag at her. With a hoot of laughter she dropped both hands and was gone.

"Yes, well..." Katie just shook her head.

Harvey on the other hand was grinning, the grin Katie's subconscious had nicknamed the shark. "Well, I am not sure those are _exactly_ the rules I agreed to..." he said, moving in and claiming a long, deep kiss. His meaning was clear. It was enough to make Katie's knees buckle, she was definitely paddling up the calm river heading straight for the rapids!

* * *

They walked to the restaurant Katie had selected for their meal. As always seemed to happen, any nerves either had felt evaporated in each others company. There was no awkwardness. She led the way down the block and Harvey found it the most natural thing in the world to take her hand in his as they walked. Anyone looking at them as they passed saw a very attractive couple, apparently without a care in the world. Few would have guessed this was a first date!

"I hope you like Greek food?"

"It's not something I have a lot, but I am open to new things." Harvey grinned as she motioned him down a little side street where a sign, 'Pagonis' hung above the door to a tiny little restaurant.

"Well, this place is amazing. I found it in my first week in the city. Its owner is a national treasure."

The bell above the door gave a little tinkle and almost instantly, Harvey's date had disappeared into the arms of one of the largest human beings he had ever seen!

"Katie! Mama, it is our Katie," this man mountain shouted over his shoulder. Releasing his grip on her slightly, much to Harvey's relief, the mountain turned to look at him. To Harvey's astonishment he spoke to her in excited Greek and she replied. They both looked Harvey up and down, there was another exchange and they both laughed.

"Peter, this is Harvey. Harvey, this is Peter Pagonis, the best Greek chef on the city."

"Welcome, welcome. Any friend of our Katie, well then he is a friend of us here."

Harvey accepted this gushing welcome with slack jawed astonishment. Katie was beaming from ear to ear as they were shown to the table. A waiter handed them both menus, but they were whipped away before Harvey could even open them. "No, no," Peter was adamant. "For you," he grinned at Katie, "I will make something extra..." he paused, obviously searching for the word."Something special. You will trust me? Yes?"

"Always, Peter!" Katie smiled him such a radiant smile, Harvey almost felt jealous of the giant.

A little old lady, 'mama' Harvey assumed also arrived at the table and Katie was again swept up in a bear hug and Harvey was again more given the once over and introduced.

A minute later the excitement had died away and the waiter had lit the candle on the small table and brought an earthenware carafe of red wine for them both. Harvey took a sip from his glass, it was good, and looked at his date.

"What?" Katie asked all innocently.

Harvey grinned, "Spill."

Katie laughed and also took a sip, "Oh this is the good stuff, mama must have liked you." she fiddled with her napkin. "I happened upon this place when I started giving piano lessons. Peter has two nieces, gorgeous girls and he contacted me when he saw my flier in the local store. This place is amazing, a hidden treasure, and when his mama realised I was all alone in the big city, well..." she paused. "A few good meals and music lessons later and I ampt certain I haven't actually been legally adopted!"

Their table was at the very back of the restaurant by folding French doors that lead to a small courtyard beyond. It was easy to see how Katie had fallen for the place, it was quite enchanting.

"So you would eat here quite often, this isn't a sneaky rules violation, is it?"

She smiled again, "No, strictly legal. We operate, well an almost barter system. Sometimes things are tight and his sister doesn't have the cash for lessons, so I have a meal here, or a Greek lesson"

"Ah, I wondered about that! How come you speak Greek?"

"Well..." she looked down a little embarrassedly, and Harvey admired the way the candlelight reflected on her face,"I kinda, well I collect languages. It's just something I have always enjoyed, you know? Gathering little phrases or greetings in different languages..." she trailed off at his expression.

"You collect languages?" he asked his face incredulous but his tone amused. "Is it possible to be more of a geek?"

She flicked a breadstick at him, "You charmer you! I just like the music of them. I guess they just stick in my head, like a melody. They just make sense, each has it's own tune. Once you get rhythm and basic notes..." He was gazing at her intently making her colour further as she stumbled on " I always liked the idea of being able to speak to people in a way at matters to them, you know, their mother tongue and that... I guess that is why I play the piano...music is like the definitive universal language."

Her face had become animated and he reached for her hand across the table, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin. He wanted her to keep talking like that so he could listen to her voice.

The food arrived just as she began to quiz him on his linguistic expertise. He thought back to his forth grade French class and smirked. "I was better at acting French than speaking it," he replied. She looked at him inquiringly, "Girls always go for the foreign exchange student and kissing with French in front of it immediately seems more exotic."

"You are such a sleaze." Katie laughed as she dipped her soft bread in the olive oil and vinegar provided. "Here, taste this, it is delicious." she held it out to him and he took a bite, capturing her hand and touching it to his lips at the same instant. She blushed.

"I try," he said, his mouth full of bread and they both fell about laughing.

Peter had indeed gone to town and the meal was a variable banquet. There was happy silence for a few moments as each tried to eat the lamb without the delicate juices sliding down their faces!

"Is it just me, or does this place have a 'Lady and the Tramp' feel to it?" Harvey broke the silence.

"While I completely know what you mean, I feel I need to point out that a) that was an Italian place and b) I am compiling a list of all the Disney movies you have obviously watched while you were a little girl and will mail it to your colleagues when finished."

"They'd never believe you. I am way too bad ass."

"Bet you cried when Bambi's mother got shot."

"Of course I did. It's what made me want to be a lawyer, you know, more stringent enforcement of hunting laws and gun control," he deadpanned.

Katie threw her head back and laughed.

"My boss would love this place." Harvey continued. With gentle encouragement from the other side of the table, Harvey told her about Jessica. How she had saved him for the mail room and put him through Harvard and recounted some of their many adventures together. A few times they were laughing so hard they were almost crying. "She sounds like a formidable lady."

"That's one word for her. You'd like her, we should get you together sometime." Had he actually just said that? Good grief, why didn't he just propose already? But, contrary to his beliefs, the world did not end simply because he had given a girl the suggestion that she might survive more than just this night. In fact he was secretly pleased when she nodded and said she would like that!

* * *

After the meal, they reluctantly headed back out onto the street. It was cooler now, but still not cold enough for them to get a cab. "Do you want to go get a drink, or do you need your beauty sleep?" she asked, still responsible for the evenings a activities.

A drink was agreed and she led the way again. This time to a little jazz club. Harvey, who prided himself on knowing every jazz establishment in New York, had been there a few times in the past but not recently. They found a small table at the back and Harvey went and got himself a scotch and a lemonade for Katie, who had declared Peter's wine too strong for her to take anything else. He made his way back across the crowded room, dodging the few dancing couples who had made an impromptu dance floor mid the tables. The live band were clearly in the zone. Their singer was especially good, and Harvey made a mental note to check the billing for her name as they left.

"So," he said, grinning and putting on his sleaziest voice, "You come here often?"

She smiled back and shrugged. "Sometimes a group of us would come here after class. They have some great acts and on a quite night you can even get a chance to jam with them."

"You jam?"

"You sound surprised?"

He laughed again,"No, not surprised. At least I am no longer surprised at being surprised by you."

She grinned again, a little bubble of happiness rising up inside her, the music switched pace and the opening notes of 'Georgia on my mind' gently filled the air. "Dance with me!"

"Oh no!" he put his hands up in mock horror, "I don't dance!"

"Not even to Georgia?"

"Not even to Georgia."

"Oh, ok then."

Whatever he had expected her response to this information to be, it was certainly not what happened next. Katie gave a little shrug and locked eyes with a blonde man, younger than Harvey, who was passing. She smiled a dazzling smile and he seemed unable to believe his luck as this beautiful girl grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dancers. She grinned wickedly at Harvey over her shoulder. He hadn't even had time to lower his drink to the table.

He watched paralysed for a moment as the young interloper put his hands low on her waist and started to glide his date away. "Oh hell, no," he mumbled downing his drink in one. If anyone was going to hold her like that, when she looked like that, it was going to be him. He strode confidently to the couple and cut in expertly. "Hey," the other guy started to complain, but caught sight of the look the two were exchanging and gave up gracefully.

Harvey gripped Katie tight, almost taking her breath away, "Man but you are sexy when you are being manipulative," he hissed in her ear enjoying the feel of her warm body pressed tightly against his own. He took one of her hands in his moving the other to the small of her back where it stayed, firing tiny pulses of electricity through them both. "Lets dance."

* * *

It was an hour or so later that they found themselves once again on the street. This time it was cold and that plus Katie's now aching feet, meant she gratefully received Harvey's suggestion of a cab.

"Basically when you said you didn't dance, you were lying." Katie challenged playfully.

"I said I _didn't_, not that I _couldn't" _he countered, putting a hand on her waist to steady her, "What on earth?" Hoes, he should have known.

She straightened up, sandals in hand, as the cab pulled up beside them, slipping in barefoot. "Don't lawyer me, Mr Spector, someone had lessons!"

They were both silent for a moment recalling the last hour they had spent dancing in each others arms, sometimes chatting, sometimes concentrating on the movements but always delightfully aware of the others close proximity.

"I will merely confirm that there was a time that it became expedient to know how to, even if I chose not to."

"Would you listen to that? He's all double talk and words" she addressed the slightly bemused driver. "your childhood, was all dance lessons and Disn...umph" she stopped abruptly as his lips pressed hard against hers.

"Good, silent for once" Harvey said finally breaking off a minute later, it was his turn to grin at the driver, winking.

She sat across the back seat with her feet on his lap and he massaged them gently. It felt so comfortable, intimate almost, they were sorry when the short drive was over.

Once more they made there way upstairs. This time the kiss at the door was lingering. His hands held her head as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Harvey," again it took all her will power to say his name in that way. His groan was barely suppressed as he moved slightly away, resting his forehead against hers. She was not a one night stand, he had known that from the start, but that did not make this part any easier. If anything, it made it more difficult. While this was technically their first date, he felt more at ease with her than some women he had 'dated' for months.

"It's a competition, remember?" her tone was playful. "I wouldn't want to be accused of taking an unfair advantage."

He moved to his sadly familiar spot leaning against the wall opposite her door. His mouth twisted into a grin. "You will be the death of me, you know that?" his tone was dusky with desire.

"I hope so, Harv," she stood on tiptoe, and kissed his cheek. He caught her waist, pulling her against him.

"I had a great time this evening, thank you!"

She smiled, "I hope the judges were taking notes!"

"Yea, well. You ain't seen nothing yet!"

They lingered like that another few moments, their bodies resting comfortably against each other.

"Harvey?" there was something in her tone that forced him from his reverie.

"Yep?" he pushed her upright so she was standing independently again and put a hand under her chin, "You ok?"

"Yea," the uncertainty in her voice reflected in her expressive eyes, making his stomach momentarily nervous, "yea, forget it, I'm fine."

He searched her face a moment longer, as he had that night in the hotel. "You sure?" his concern was gentle, like the fingers that were gently caressing her cheek.

She smiled, her eyes remaining strange for a fraction of a second longer than the rest of her face, "yes, I had a good time too. Thanks. Just not good at goodbyes."

"Agree to disagree," he grinned, capturing her mouth again one last time to both their relief. Whatever had worried her there was no trace of it in her kiss. He would would worry about whatever it was later if need be.

Minutes later she lent against the inside of her door. What was she doing? She hadn't expected the feelings between them to be so strong! She had changed her mind, it wasn't rapids approaching but a fully blown waterfall.

She didn't want to stop this thing but she knew she would have to come clean about a couple of things before the water completely carried her away. She loved the way his presence seemed to wake up the confidence that she knew she had but found hard to tap into.

How could being this out of your depth feel so good? 'Sure,' a little voice chimed in her head, 'this must be that euphoric bit, you know, just before you drown.'

* * *

**Ok, hope the fever hasn't made me write more drivel than normal. Be kind, review. I'll be your best friend. Also, more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to write the 'Harvey making a big effort for a date' chapter which is next.**


	10. Charm Offensive

**It's short. Just haven't time to write at the moment. This is a half chapter, or maybe a quarter, lots planned**** for this date so this is kinda an intro.**

**Don't own them, they just come and play in my head sometimes.**

* * *

Katie finished putting her lipstick on in the mirror just beside the front door.

"How do I look?" she turned to face her audience.

"Wow! He is not going to know what hit him!"

"Stunning, Kates. You really look amazing!" Shannon and Emily both enthused.

Katie turned back to the mirror, enjoying the feel of the thick velvety material against her body. Her hair was uncharacteristically tamed, swept high in a chignon. smooth and quite sophisticated. The effect was to make her look slightly older, but in a good way, as Emily had commented. It made her beauty much more pronounced.

"That colour really looks good on you. I can't believe he sent you a dress!"

"I can't believe he got the size right!" Shannon, in her dressing gown added.

"I know," Katie smoothed a hand over her hips. "You don't think I should have refused it?"

"You did try and he is more stubborn than Jo so I think honour has been served."

"I know, it's just..."

"Look, he seems really into you and you agreed to this weird competition which apparently allows for him to do this in the rules. You deserve to be treated, enjoy."

"And if he thinks it is a down payment on anything else you cut it up real small and send it back!" Emily added, grinning.

This made Katie stop chewing her lip and laugh. "I suppose you are right."

The parcel had arrived on Wednesday from a very exclusive boutique in Manhattan and it had taken some persuading to get Katie to try the expensive dress on, let alone agree to wear it. The soft turquoise material hung delicately around her slight frame, the low back was tasteful but incredibly sexy, a word none of the other girls had used out loud, knowing it would have panicked their friend who was completely unaware of how beautiful she was. Everything about it was elegant.

Harvey had started prepping for his date early, the dress had been followed every day by a single pink rose. "Romance and admiration, pink means romance and adoration," Jo had said when she saw them. "We better brace ourselves incase we drown in this charm offensive." Yet despite her cynical comments, she had been annoyed to be working as Katie would be leaving for this date!

Now the night was here. Despite her continued protests, Harvey had maintained that his gifts were within the rules and Katie had eventually capitulated and allowed herself to relax and enjoy herself. Butterflies were gathering in her stomach though as she wondered what else he had in mind! He was so considerate and sweet but the shark was always there.

The door knocked, sending Shannon to hide while Emily pulled the door revealing the sight of Harvey in a tux, smooth grin on his face and box of expensive chocolates in his hand. Katie moved towards him. There was a moment of silence as each drank in the sight of the other, each more than satisfied by what they saw. If he had had any doubts about the dress when he had selected it, seeing her standing there in it more than made up for it! The air practically sizzled!

"You look beautiful," Harvey lent in and kissed her cheek chastely. "These are for you girls" Harvey handed the chocolates to Emily, not taking his eyes off Katie, "A thank you for letting me tag along last time." he finally tore his eyes away from Katie and gave Emily a devastating grin. "And you too, Shannon," he raised his voice toward the half closed door behind which Shannon had thought she was unnoticed.

"Thanks!" she poked her embarrassed head through the door. Harvey's grin got wider. He liked these girls, they reminded him of a different part of his life, a simpler one. Fixed with the grin she found herself making comparisons with James Bond and envying her room-mate.

"Big plans I see?" he added pleasantly, the reference to her appearance clear from his humour.

"Long Day," she grinned back.

"Tell me about it," he rolled his eyes. While this was happening, Katie had retrieved her wrap.

"If you are ready, Katherine, the car is outside."

He Helped her wrap the soft material around her shoulders, his fingers gently brushing the bare skin at the nape of her neck."Yep," she thought, "drowning." She grabbed her purse and as he guided her through the door, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Neither Shannon or Emily spoke until the door was firmly shut behind the couple, then they erupted into squeals. "Oh man, I need to get me one of those" Emily sighed, collapsing into the sofa and opening the box of chocolates.

* * *

**Warned it would be short! Hope it doesn't annoy you but I wanted to do a wee bit, wet the old appetites. I was worried this was going to go stale and it is quite non Harvey. More of the other characters next chapter, promise.**


	11. Getting to know you!

**I am sorry this has taken me so long. I had writers block and then life has been completely mad. Thank you for sticking with me. For the reviews, you are too kind and keep me going. For the followers and favourites, you make my heart sing!**

**Perhaps someday I shall buy USA and then I will tecchnically own them. Till then. Sorry, not mine.**

* * *

The car was indeed waiting outside, a white Tesla sport.

"Wow, Harvey," Katie gave it an impressive whistle.

Harvey leant against the door, "Well, you are on a date with Harvey Spector."

Man he was cocky sometimes, Katie thought. She continued her inspection.

"0-60 in 3.7 seconds." Harvey raised an eyebrow. "I grew up with about a hundred older brothers, remember. I know my cars."

"Well I'm glad you fully appreciate how fabulous this date is already."

"Please tell me I am not wearing these heels to drive around in a sports car all evening. I mean, it looks good but it isn't enough to win the competition by itself."

Harvey opened the door for her taking her hand with a chivalrous flourish as she slid into the passenger seat, "Are you sure? I mean this is the Tesla Roadster."

"I'm sure, I mean, come on Harvey, it's an automatic!" This made him laugh out loud as he closed the door behind her, moving to take the drivers seat.

* * *

He had deliberately selected the restaurant for its romantic atmosphere. The matradee knew him well and it had been little trouble to ensure they had a prime table and the top rate service that had anyone who was anyone flocking there.

"Was that..?" Katie whispered excitedly to him as they were led to their tables.

"Yea, but I wouldn't get too excited, halatosis."

"You mean you know him?"

"Sure," Harvey smiled his cocky smile and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Name dropping is tres uncool, Harvey."

"I didn't drop anything."

They grinned at each other and settled into the easy rhythm of conversation that had always come so naturally to them when they were together.

"I was meaning to ask you, what was that last track on the CD you sent me. Neither Ray or I can place it."

"I've bested the great Harvey Spector?"

"I didn't say I was bested."

"Oh well then you know the track."

"I didn't say that either."

"Do you or don't you, Lawyer Boy?"

He grinned, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"You would need to say it."

"What, that you have bested me? Not going to happen, Munroe."

"Fair enough." Katie lowered her head, twisting her fork in the lush plate of pasta in front of her. She started humming the tune.

Harvey laughed, "Alright, just tell me!"

It was Katie's turn to laugh. "Now that is interesting. Harvey Spector hates not knowing more than admitting he has been beaten!" Before Harvey could object she stunned him to silence. "Me, it's me playing."

"What? Really" another surprise from this girl, but smooth Harvey doesn't show surprise. "You must be better than you look."

"I must be," was all she answered, colouring prettily.

"No really, I am impressed and I will admit I couldn't figure how I didn't know the track."

"It was just a bit of fun. While I was recording my audition tape for Juilliard, we were just messing around, getting the levels right and all that technical crap. It was never meant for anything other than blowing off steam, but when I made you that tape, it was there and it amused me to put it on..." She tailed off, embarrassed.

Harvey reached across and took her hand, "Wow, I am impressed."

She blushed more deeply. "I told you I like Jazz, I speak the language. It just makes sense to me."

For a moment neither spoke.

"So your tape is in."

"Yes. Finally finished it last week. Even Chopin. They are so exacting, I might not even get a live audition. Competition is fierce." Her face grew grave.

"When will you hear?"

"Probably not for a few months, but at least I have finals etc to keep me busy in the mean time." She pulled a face making Harvey laugh.

"If it isn't a stupid question, why is Juilliard so important?"

She looked into the middle distance for a moment. "I suppose it's hard to say. It's kind of a test, you know? Have I actually got what it takes." She laughed slightly, "You know, the best of the best."

"Ah, now Top Gun references I get."

"My grandmother taught me to play. She taught all my brother's too. My mum insisted. Only myself and my oldest brother, Adam, showed any real promise. He much preferred football so while a very competent pianist, it remained a hobby for him."

"For me, well, I guess I caught the disease. It's in my blood; Like it was in my grandmother's. My great grandmother was a concert pianist in Austria. Her star was just on the rise when the war started. She managed to escape Eurpoe just before the boarders all closed. She and my grandfather managed it because they were travelling with the orchestra."

"He was a musician too?" Harvey asked, fully engaged in her story.

A small laugh, "Of sorts. He tuned her piano. All very romantic and a bit scandalous. Her family were not impressed, something of minor aristocracy back then, I gather and he was the son of a peasant farmer. They jumped the train in France and made there way to England and from there to my great grandfather's relations here, in Kansas."

"And they never went back?"

"Never. They were poor as church mice but happy. Blissfully so. Ten children and two long lives later. But she never returned to the stage. She finished her life teaching piano and playing in church, while my great grandfather worked the farm."

"So you have something to prove?"

"Partly. But it is more than that. My grandmother was so talented. She taught me everything, but she never go the chance to try this. She married my grandfather at seventeen and never considered leaving Kansas. She says she has never regretted it, never, but occasionally she does wonder if she could have made it. It maybe sounds weird but I almost feel I owe her, and my great-grandmother, you know, that maybe I can? That the thing that has made us want to play to strive at this, that maybe I can do it for them? Sorry, I probably sound like a lunatic."

Harvey looked at her for a moment. Then he reached across the table and kissed her. It was one of the gentlest most tender kisses he had ever given and it scared him.

* * *

Dinner and an Opera, he had it all planned out. The Opera was not his favourite way to spend an evening but, as he had guessed, an Opera with Katie was much more enjoyable than his previous experiences had been.

She was beautiful. Her sheer delight at being in the Met was worth all the boring arias Mozart could throw his direction. She sat enrapt throughout the first act and he found himself watching her face instead of the stage.

At one point she looked up, feeling his eyes on her. She was a little taken aback to find herself being so closely observed, but then she smiled back and leant closer to him. Yeah, the Opera was definitely not all bad.

It was only at the interval that he realised his mistake in choice of entertainment.

The show was a special charity gala and as such the elite were out in force. Katie, who would never have afforded tickets for such a grand event was as delighted with the show front of house as with the beautiful show onstage. All the socialites vying for attention, dripping with jewels. She couldn't wait to tell the girls everything. She and Harvey drew a few jealous looks, the handsome lawyer had a bit of a following at these events and the stunning young woman on his arm was not entirely welcome.

Harvey however, realised that this was about to clash his work and personal lives. Something he normally tried to avoid at all costs. Normally when he had to go to these events it didn't phase him at all. He either went with his most recent conquest or Donna. Neither caused him a problem; the conquests because networking was his real purpose; Donna because she knew the clients as well as he did and they always had a private joke for the evening that kept him going.

Tonight however, he wanted Katie to have a good time and he did not want to get drawn into boring small talk. As he gently steered her across to the bar he nodded and smiled, shaking a hand here and slapping a shoulder there, not stopping.

He was enjoying listening to Katie who was filling him in a little on the background of the lead soprano, it was actually quite interesting, plus the way her eyes were shining made it hard not to be engaged by what she said. She did not seem to mind their slow progress to the bar.

He saw Jessica first, recognising her by her beautiful dark hair, he would know the back of that head anywhere. That was ok, Jessica he could deal with, she hadn't seen them yet as she had her back to him, probably waiting on her date returning with drinks. Then he realised who she was with. He was going to kill Donna. He could almost hear her laughter as Louis swung into view carrying two glasses, he could be going nowhere but to Jessica's side. She was bound to have known they would be here!

There was no avoiding them as at that second Jessica turned and caught sight of them. The only indication of surprise was the slight raising of one of her eyebrows as she took in the sight of her closer and the beautiful girl on his arm.

"Harvey! I didn't expect to see you here? 'An expensive and slow form of torture' I believe you told me last time."

"Thanks" Harvey glowered at her as Katie turned to face him amused. "Katie, this is Jessica Pearson, my boss. Jessica, this is Katherine Munroe."

"Katie, please, Hi Jessica, it is lovely to put a face to the name, Harvey speaks so highly of you." Katie extended her hand.

"He does, does he?" Jessica raised her eyebrow again, enjoying the distinct discomfort she could detect in Harvey's normally unruffled persona.

At this moment Louis arrived with the two glasses. "Harvey!" his tone was surprised and none too friendly.

"Louis," Harvey nodded curtly. "Jessica, I didn't realise you were doing charity work tonight."

"Oh, Donna recommended this performance to me."

"I'll bet she did." He wouldn't fire her, murder would be much more satisfying.

"Louis and I are celebrating," Jessica took one of the glasses from the slightly sweaty man, smiling her most patient and benevolent smile, the one Harvey found infuriating.

"Louis finally decide to quit law and become a ballerina?"

Louis bristled indignantly, floundering around for something smart to retort, as usual he failed. Harvey's grin deepened in the face of Jessica's smirk as she struggled not to laugh.

Katie looked between the two men; Harvey had talked about Louis, she was pleased to see that he actually lived up to the amusing caricature that Harvey had painted. However she hated seeing anyone so wrong footed.

"Louis? Hi, I'm Katie Munroe. Harvey has told me all about you. He says you are the man when it comes to financial crime."

Harvey raised his eyebrows and Jessica gave him an amused smile, this girl could wrong foot him, Jessica approved of that. "I am fairly sure that isn't all I said," he mumbled so only Katie and Jessica could hear. Katie elbowed him in the side, "Yes, I suppose he is." He added louder grudgingly.

He had to admit though, the effect on Louis of this was almost as amusing as when Harvey made 'wife' jokes. He looked insulted a moment but as his brain processed what she had said he actually physically puffed up before their eyes. Upon discovering Katie was a student of music, Louis was a man in love. Harvey watched impressed as Katie carried out an animated conversation about the performance so far without punching louis in the face as he so often dearly wished to do. She actually seemed interested in his pretentious pontifications. However he wanted his date back!

Before he could interrupt Jessica took the opportunity to draw him aside. "Louis did a fantastic job with the Henderson tax returns. Saved him a small fortune while securing billables for the firm for next three years."

Harvey raised his eyebrows, "If you want me to sleep with him, you need to just come out and say it."

"Harvey, he is valuable to the firm and you know it. Be nice. Like your date." it was interesting seeing her best closer in this context. Heart of stone, maybe not so completely.

The bell sounded preventing Harvey from retorting. Not that he actually knew what to say. Deny she was a date? make some smart comment about not needing to be nice when your as damn good as he was? or simply, "Yes, yes she is."

He rescued Katie from the obviously enamoured Louis. He put his hand protectively on the small of her back, almost as if by touching her he would prevent anyone else commandeering her.

"You know you shouldn't feed the strays, they have a tendency to show up at parties and creep all the normal people out."

"My grandmother always said you catch more flies with honey."

"That's great if you like flies."

It was Katie's turn to roll her eyes. "You were mean and I actually kinda liked him."

"Should I be jealous? I mean, if you want to go and sit with him..."

She elbowed him hard in the ribs again. "I like odd people"

"Well I will definitely grant that he is odd."

"Stop it. He actually knows his opera really well. I enjoyed our chat. You shouldn't tease him like that. He is one of those people you meet. Like he knows life is a big joke but no one has given him the punchline. He doesn't get it, but he knows you do and he is always trying but failing to work it out. It makes him difficult but also a little tragic, don't you think?"

Harvey looked at her closely. That was probably the most sympathetic and possibly accurate description of Louis he had ever heard. She held his gaze. "Fine," he mumbled like a naughty school boy, "I'll play nice with Louis. Now come on or we'll miss the second half." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately much to the surprised amusement of the usher who held the door as the couple finally pulled apart and returned to their seats inside.

* * *

The only other hiccup came as they were leaving. While they were waiting for the steward to bring their coats from the cloakroom, there was a sudden commotion slightly behind them. They both looked round, mildly curious as to the noise - a man was singing loudly and not in tune, murdering one of the arias that had just been so perfectly performed on stage.

It was John Harrison Mackenzie Jr. The man Harvey had last seen as he loaded him into a cab with a heel shaped hole in his forehead.

He was drunk again and was crossing the lobby behind them with a blond and brunette supporting him under each arm. He was making an noisy exit. As he passed he seemed to glance their way, clearly Harvey wasn't the only one who found his eyes drawn to Katie's beauty. He gave a drunken and appreciative leer at her before sweeping out the door and into a sleek black limo waiting at the curb.

Katie seemed to freeze. Had he recognised her? He couldn't have. He had been so drunk and she had been in a waitress uniform, but even so, the sight of him creeped her out completely. If it hadn't been for the steward at that moment arriving with their coats and the keys to the Tesla, she might have stood rooted to the spot. As it was she shook herself, the voice in her head mocking her silly thoughts and turned her attention back to the gorgeous man who was looking at her with, was that concern? No, of course not, it had only been there a second, she was mistaken. Anyway, he knew nothing about that night. Which was fine because there was, after all, nothing to know.

Harvey beside her had noted her reaction to the man, although it had been slight. His thoughts turned momentarily dark, then he remembered his office safe and smiled grimly to himself.

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Pretty please review and let me know if I am on the right track. **


	12. Car rides and phone calls

**Really really sorry for the delay. Life is really crazy busy and this it the first chance in a long time I have had to sit an write - driving me mad. Anyway, here they are. Thanks for your patience**.

**As always, just because I might occasionally say I do, I actually really don't own them!**

* * *

"Hold tight!"

Harvey involuntarily gripped his seat as the Tesla roared away from the curb.

"I know I said you were insured but you don't have to try and hit something you know," he said amused sarcasm dripping from his words as his date buzzed them past a taxi that blared its horn angrily.

Katie laughed, the wind pulling her hair from its careful positioning, whipping it around her shoulders.

"Don't be a sissy lawyer man! It would be rude to drive slow! I told you you might regret this."

"Next left," Harvey pointed, this time not clutching his seat as the car was flung into the appropriate lane, stopping abruptly as the lights changed. "Wait till we are on the freeway and you can really open her up."

"What a rush! She's not bad...for an automatic," she shot him, a cheeky grin that made his stomach flip, her eyes were dancing. Was it the sexy way she bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on the road ahead or motion sickness, he really couldn't say.

"Who taught you to drive?"

"Who said I ever learnt?" another peal of laughter greeted his reaction. "Relax, my oldest brother, Rob, runs a very successful garage back home. I used to earn extra pocket money valeting the cars for him. Job sucked, pay sucked but he let me come with him when he tested the cars he was working on. There was one occasion involving a porsche and a field of mustang, but I would need to be very drunk to confess that."

"Noted," Harvey grinned.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the Tesla drove back through Manhattan. Harvey was at the wheel. "...And that was when Louis realised Mike had had it all along." Both laughed at this.

"Harvey, this has been such fun, but it's almost 1 o'clock, so I really should be getting home."

"You poor old thing!"

"Don't laugh. I could only get the practice room for a couple of hours tomorrow starting at eight."

"Been thinking about that actually," Harvey checked his mirrors and flashed her one of his best closer smiles. "What if you had access to a piano anytime you wanted?"

"That would be amazing and make life much easier but my apartment is hardly big enough for a concert grand, even if we kicked Jo out! Obviously the cash to buy one is readily available."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "I have a Steinway."

Katie started laughing at this. "Of course you do. Let me guess, you'll take me up to your apartment to "Show it to me!" My mother warned me not to play strange men's instruments..." She shot him a cheeky look.

Harvey rolled his eyes again in a more exaggerated way, "Sweetheart, if I was trying, you wouldn't know what hit you!"

"So this," she gestured to her dress and the car, "this isn't trying?!"

Harvey shot her one of his most seductive smiles and she felt her stomach flip a little. "Ok! Ok! Down boy!" He grinned, returning his eyes to the road, pleased that he could rattle her as much as she seemed to rattle him. She grinned back at him. "You were saying?"

"I work twelve hours a day. My apartment is empty and the piano is sitting there. I see no reason why you couldn't use it." He spoke slowly.

It had started as a half formed thought as he had listened to how crazy her schedule was and seen how anxious she was about practice time. He was overcome with a strong desire to help her, and while it had started as a purely altruistic move, he was now regretting the suggestion. By his standards it was practically a proposal. He had to fight the sudden urge to tug at his collar, although it was already open.

She turned to look at him, clearly also unsure how best to proceed. She seemed to reach a decision a few moments later. "You better show it to me then." Then she giggled.

"What?" Harvey was grinning to as he pointed the Tesla the direction of his apartment.

"I bet that line works on all he girls!"

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

He was still grinning as they crossed the lobby and stepped into the glass elevator. The door man shot Katie an appreciative look, catching his eye and winking. Harvey felt momentarily annoyed, he didn't normally feel jealous, usually enjoying other men envying what he had.

However immediately the door slid shut he had other things on his mind. Alone in the confined space they were soon locked in a passionate embrace. He pinned her in the corner, meeting her mouth with his hungrily.

They were both quite out of breath as the elevator dinged their arrival in his apartment. She let out a gasp at the view of the city panorama displayed through the floor to ceiling windows that lined formed the walls on two sides.

"Oh, Harvey!"

"I know..." He grinned going to stand behind her, slipping his hands around her waist, tracing a line down her neck and across her collar bone with his mouth. Her gasp was slightly softer this time.

"Piano?" She managed to giggle, twisting away from him. "Other wise you have lured me here under false pretences and I might begin to think your motives were not entirely pure, sir" the second part of this speech was delivered in a deep southern accent, complete with hand fanning movements.

He claimed another long deep kiss before pulling away, taking her by the hand and leading her further into the apartment. The black baby grand sat in the corner of the large living area, in the right angle created by the two glass walls.

"I am so glad it isn't a white one! Do I even want to know what the poor baby suffered to get up here?" She wasn't talking to him though, more out loud to herself as she moved the rest of the way across the room towards it. Like a moth to a flame, he thought, leaning against the window, amused.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Hmm, yes, thanks." She wasn't really listening running a hand gently over the lid, raising it and touching the keys below. A single note sounded as he crossed to the drinks cabinet opposite and poured to glasses. A thought struck him. "I was going for whiskey but you probably prefer coffee?"

"Coffee please, if thats too much bother, Water would be fine." She looked at him, dishevelled, tie undone, standing with his back leaning against the drink cabinet. Boy he was gorgeous. "Is this going to be the first time you have had a girl back here and actually had to make her coffee?"

"Cheeky, he called over his shoulder heading to the kitchen.

It occurred to him he hadn't heard her play. It also occurred to him that his excuse to get her back to the apartment might have backfired as her full attention now appeared to be on the baby grand.

"Aren't you going to play something?"

"You don't mind?" At his look, she grinned and settled properly in the stool and began to play. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. She didn't play some lofty classical piece that would have bored him. This was a modern piece.

Suddenly the air in the room was filled with a tune so beautiful that all he could do was listen, the quest for coffee forgotten. It was a simple melody, lilting and slow but not sad rather haunting. What made it truly moving though was the way in which it was played. It was her touch on the keys, so fluid and flawless, and she, totally immersed in the tune, was the most beautiful thing Harvey had ever seen.

He crossed the room to stand behind her. As the last notes faded away he swung her round on the stool and kissed her with urgency. His arms were around her, puling her tightly to him, his lips once more gorging themselves on the soft, warm flesh of her lips and neck. He sat across the stool, running his hands over the soft fabric of the dress. He made a discovery that made the breath catch in his throat. He pulled back and grinned at her, "Stockings?"

She moved in kissing his neck and undoing his shirt buttons. "You have absolutely no idea how hard it is to find appropriate underwear for a dress such as this..." She gave a little squeal as he pulled her onto his knee.

"What other surprises do you have, Miss Munroe?" His voice was husky with desire. Now she was here, it just felt so right, the nerves had fallen away. As long as I don't think about it...

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making them both jump slightly. He pulled it out, a message from Mike. Really? He needed to get his associate a girl. He tossed the phone onto the keyboard without reading the message. "Where was I?" he asked softly, cradling her face and kissing her very softly.

A voice kick started in Katie's head. SHe swore slightly and tried to ignore it, but she felt in that instant, the madness of desire that had been pulling her, disappeared. "Harvey..." she returned his kiss, her hands twirling themselves through his thick dark hair. "Harvey..." she repeated with a little more insistence. She just needed to blurt it out and then she would be able to completely relax.

"Hmm," pulled away slightly resting his forehead against hers. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I mean...no..I.."

He straightened up to look at her more carefully. "I kinda need to...that is..." she was suddenly feeling very out of her depth.

"Hey, if this is too fast, we can have that coffee and I will drive you home!' to his surprise he genuinely meant it.

She smiled at him, relief visible. "No, it's not that I don't want to, I mean...this," she waved her hand back and forth between them, "This is..." she trailed off, looking down embarrassed.

"Katie?" he tilted her face back up to look at him.

"Oh boy, look it's just that you have done this before..."

"I have," Harvey answered, searching her face. "and you..? Oh!" he tried to keep the surprise from his tone. "Ahh...but surely...?" His eyes were drawn away from her by the vibration of the phone. A call from Mike, at this hour...he turned back to Katie who was seriously regretting starting this conversation.

"Surely what?" her tone was a little more defensive now.

Still distracted Harvey did not think carefully enough, "Surely guys were lining up to..."

"Just because they were, and believe me, they were, doesn't mean I just slept with anyone who asked!" She was on her feet now offended. He stood too, hands out to try and salvage the situation he could see in danger of getting away from him.

"Katie!"

"Oh my word, Harvey. I didn't expect you to be an ass!" she moved away from him, picking up her shoes from the heap at the door.

"Katie, that is not what I meant!" He wasn't used to being wrong footed, especially at this game. She was embarrassed and over reacting.

At this point his phone rang, this time the number was Jessica, her office no less. At this time of night that meant something big was happening. His eyes were pulled between the ringing cell and the frustrating and fiery young woman standing in front of him.

She didn't even know why she was so angry. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but now the phone was ringing and she felt mad.

"Oh for pities sake, answer it!"

"I'm sorry. Just one second." He lifted up the phone. "What Jessica?" his tone harsher than he meant. On the other end of the line Jessica paused slightly, obviously she was interrupting something. Still she would worry about her best Closer's love life when ten million dollars and her firm's reputation were not on the line.

Harvey listened to her, swearing occasionally. "Fine damn it, I'll be there I just have to take care of something first."

"Harvey, you can do the entire Karma Sutra if you want AFTER you have sorted this mess. Get here now!" The line went dead. Harvey ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Katie, something's come up. I need to head in, I'll drive you..." he tailed off when turning around he realised he was alone. The faint click of the front door echoing through the apartment.

"Damn, Damn Damn!" he opened the door but the elevator doors were already closing. He swore again. Stupid wilful girl. He really shouldn't care but the urge to follow here and kiss her into submission was ridiculous. He walked to the glasses of whiskey he had poured a few long minutes earlier and downed one in one go.

Then he did what he usually did when faced with a dilemma such as this. He smoothed his hair, pulled on his jacket and headed to the office.

* * *

**Ok, there it is. Please please let me know if you still care after all this time! Reviews are my happiness**!


	13. A tale of two dates pt2

**Here we go! Don't own them, except Katie and even she is bold and wilful.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

"So you left..."

"Yes."

Shannon and Jo exchanged glances.

"And he hadn't tried it on, you know, tried to force you?"

"No, the opposite...he said if I didn't want to he would drive me home."

"In the sports car that he let you drive to his sky palace of sex, luxury and expensive gadgetry?" Jo asked, taking a bite of her toast.

Katie grinned in spite of herself, "Yes."

"Gay?" Shannon asked. The three girls mulled this in silence, each recalling what they knew of Harvey Spector. "Nah," they chimed in unison some of the sombre mood dispelled by their giggles.

"Anyway, it wasn't that he didn't want to. Trust me, he really _really _did..." sudden memories flooded her mind; him watching her, his laugh, the way she felt as his kisses traced her throat.

Jo arched an eyebrow, "My, my, how shocking." She held up a finger of toast suggestively.

"But he really didn't try it on?" Shannon moved to sit beside Katie on the couch.

"No, I mean things were _definitely_ happening, and his phone buzzed and, suddenly I was all up in my head..."

"Ah, classic Kate." Jo interjected. Both other girls glared at her.

"And he was distracted. When I stopped he said it was ok, but then he said he reckoned guys would have been lining up and I kinda flipped out a little."

"A little?" Shannon asked.

"Monkey balloons little; that time in the diner little or Pete Jacobs little?" Jo was more precise in her handling of Katie flip outs.

Katie stuck her tongue out, but Jo just held her gaze. "Probably diner," she added grudgingly.

"Ok, that's not too bad. To clarify; guys lining up in a 'you are obviously some kind of hooker' manner or; guys lining up 'because you are beautiful and sexy and I really really want to jump your bones' sort of thing?" she continued using air quotes for emphasis.

"Well at the time..."

"Diner guy, you've said. And now?" Shannon pressed her friend.

"Maybe, given everything, possibly the second."

"What an absolute bastard!" Jo exclaimed in mock indignation.

Katie put her head in a cushion and screamed softly. "Why do I always overreact? He must hate me!"

Jo looked at her friend who was clearly suffering enough and took pity, "Firstly, its the artist in you and if he intends to bear your children he would need to get used to it. Secondly, not all your fault. He is obviously a workaholic and that is not ok. I mean who takes a call from his boss during sex?"

"It was NOT during!" Katie threw the cushion at the red head. "Do you think I should call him? I mean what would I even say?" She put her head down again, this time the old throw muffled the, "IamsoembarrassedImightdie" cry that went up.

Shannon rubbed her back. "Come on, Kate," she winked at Jo, "I mean it isn't he first time you have had to apologise to a guy for flying off the handle!" She was rewarded with a nip on the leg and her friend turning round to look at her.

"But will he even care if I don't? Should I call him?"

"Let's see he is smart, witty; you like to talk to him; he bought you a dress; drove you around in his $100,000 car and offered to let you hang out in his million dollar penthouse and play thousands of dollars worth of piano - without expecting sex!?' Shannon listed these things seriously, ticking off her fingers for each one.

"Let's not forget that he is sexier than Daniel Craig dipped naked in molten chocolate and topped off with a glacier cherry," Jo chipped in, staring off into the middle distance. "What?" she asked in mock indignation when the other two just looked at her, "You know you were thinking that too..." she paused again, "Mmm, Chocolate."

Shannon grinned, "She does make a good point. Go, shower, dress, but maybe practice and then call him. He wasn't completely without blame. He didn't exactly chase after you."

"Probably too scared of getting a valuable baseball thrown at his head again," Jo finished helpfully, deftly dodging the second cushion and heading back to her room to dress.

* * *

The hostile take over had almost worked. If it hadn't been for his bravado in staring down the enemy and the last second by-law Mike had found things would have been different. A little dirt they had on opposing council had not hurt either.

Had he been in a better mood, he would have given the kid the praise he deserved. As it was he growled something about him looking like hell; unsurprising since he had been there since seven the morning before; and unceremoniously kicked him out of his office until, "Monday at seven or you smell markedly better, whichever comes first."

He leant back on the couch in his office and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long night. He wanted coffee, a shower and bed, not necessarily in that order. Now, alone in his office with a jazz record playing softly he turned his mind back to last night. Her laugh, the way she had responded to his kiss, those stockings; oh sweet heaven, he loved stockings.

He let out a groan and pushed himself to sit forward. How did that damn girl ever manage to get under his skin like this! 'Inexperienced,' now that he did not see coming, certainly not from the steam that was rising in the elevator! He had _no _concerns about her potential, but what kind of emotional baggage would he potentially generate? He didn't do commitment. He'd already invested more time and energy in this girl than he had in any for a very long time.

He pushed himself to his feet and went to stand at the window. He should forget her, go to one of his favourite bars this evening and pick up some random blonde, less complicated, a simple life. He had needs damn it!

At that a vision of Katie, the wind whipping her hair back as the Tesla flew along, laughing. He didn't want his usual one night stand, he wanted her. He was so screwed.

"I know you love the firm but I would have thought you had places to be." Jessica lent against the door watching him astutely. He was still wound up. She hadn't believed Donna's assertion that this girl was serious, but everything she had observed about Harvey the last week or so seemed to suggest that maybe Donna was right. She probably shouldn't be surprised, Donna knew Harvey like no one else. When he didn't respond except to glance her direction she came on in to stand beside him.

"Patterson will be naming you his successor after last night's stunt, Harvey. I would say well done, but then I might have an urge to ask how you did it, but I don't think I want to know all the ins and outs, do I?"

Harvey grunted slightly and rubbed his hand through his hair.

She observed him out of the corner of her eye. "Did Katie enjoy the opera?"

He turned to face her fully, "She did. I hope your date behaved himself, or did you have to run out on him?" His trademark grin returned, "You didn't leave him all alone in bed did you?' His grin widened at the dirty look.

"I am assuming from the fact you are still here you didn't get that far." Oh, that clearly hit a nerve. She was surprised. He was normally unruffled but he tensed and the grin remained but the sparkle left his eyes.

"She is complicated. There was a misunderstanding." He grinned again but she could see the tension in his jaw.

"Then unmisunderstand it. I liked her. And she, poor girl, liked you. You are a closer, go close." She turned and left the office.

As if on cue his phone beeped _I can't believe you overreacted like that, you are such a drama queen...;)_

He took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair again, and made a decision.

* * *

He rose from the sofa as his elevator sprang to life, as Katie rose through his floor he was leaning against the glass wall nearest the door. He stepped forward and took her hand as she stepped out. She was wearing a simple denim skirt and a pink shirt. To his amusement she had her shoes in her hand.

She took him in, jeans, Harvard t-shirt, bare feet. She suppressed a smile at thoughts of Daniel Craig and chocolate. She almost wanted to take a picture for Jo.

"Hi," she said a little awkwardly. He stepped in and kissed her cheek.

"Hey. Diner will be a few minutes. I though we should maybe talk first."

He took her hand and led her to the sofa, pulling her down beside him. "You cook?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Of course."

She grinned, "Ok, I might perhaps have over reacted. Last night. You know..."

"When you called me an ass and left without saying goodbye?"

"Yea, that."

He grinned at her. "I probably could have been a little more sensitive. I don't expect anything, Katie. I had a really good time last night, and this felt right. I certainly wouldn't have been so irresistible if I had thought you felt pressured."

"Look, I haven't, you know...because I haven't ever really felt that it would have meant as much to the other person. Maybe with my High School boyfriend but my brothers are big and sporty and my father was oiling his shotgun on the porch when he arrived to take me to prom. Poor Jake didn't even try past second..."

Harvey suppressed a grin at this. Brothers had never put _him_ off. "It's not that I expect a life long commitment or anything, good grief, I don't know where I will be in six weeks or even six days sometimes. It's not a commitment thing. It's more that I don't want to be a notch on some bedpost somewhere.. I want to know that the person I sleep with will still be speaking to me a week later? Does that make sense?" she fixed him with her dark eyes, "And then you came along and this, I don't know what this is! It felt so right but then your phone rang and I panicked. I guess I wanted you to know..."she looked down again. "Cos I might not be...you know...any good"

She looked up again at his soft laugh. "Come here," he said tilting her face and kissing her gently. He felt her relaxing in his arms. He was amused and he would be lying if this didn't help his already substantial ego. "I'm sorry my firm picked that precise moment to have a multi-million dollar crisis, but if you are going to be around here you need to understand that when my phone goes at that time of night I have to answer it."

"I understand that...I overreacted. I might, maybe occasionally do that..."

"I figured..." He grinned.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"SOOOooo do you have special underwear that you put on over your tights for dashing off to save the world?"

He shot her a filthy look. "I'm more of an Iron Man sort of hero, you know expensive suits, playboy lifestyle." The oven suddenly chimed. He fixed her with a cheeky grin, ""Come on, you can chop the carrots."

"Over there," he indicated the vegetables already laying on the counter and, flicking a white tea towel over his shoulder and turned his attention to the pots on the smooth ceramic hob.

She moved past him and grabbed a knife from the knife block.

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Save the world?"

He turned to face her, "You have to ask."

"Sorry, sorry, my ba...ahhh!" She dropped the knife clutching her finger to her mouth.

Harvey was at her side in a flash. "Let me see that...good grief, you just attract trouble."

The cut was not deep but it was bleeding profusely. He pulled her across to the sink and pushed her hand under cold water. His eyes were amused and concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, fine," she said as her knees buckled slightly and he had to grab her to stop her from falling. "Blood," she choked out, "not my favourite thing." A sudden wave of nausea hit her and had he not already been hold holding her she really would have hit the floor.

"There is really no end to the drama with you, is there?"

"Guess not," she replied weakly, shutting her eyes. He lifted her to sit on the counter top, holding her steady with one hand, pushing her head down while reaching to the cupboard above her with the other. He pulled out a small first aid kit.

"It's not bad at all," sure she was keeping her head down her took her hand in his, opening a small packet with his head. "Keep your eyes shut...a band aid and" a brief fumbling and then "...ta da." He released her hand, the white band aid covering the wound and the blood staunched. "Safe to look now," He tossed the bloodied tea towel into the sink out of her line of sight.

"Thanks," she mumbled weakly, lifting her head, her eyes meeting his amused gaze, though the concern was still there.

"You steady there?" he asked, securing a nod before he let go of her and filled a glass with water. He handed it to her and stood in front of her regarding her intensely.

She sipped the water, feeling better and worse. This she would _not _be retelling the girls as the ammunition they had on her was already much too much.

"Overreacts, not to be trusted with sharp objects; blood issue; weird shoe thing," he listed them off on his fingers.

"Don't forget drives fast and plays the piano..." she set the glass down beside her and met his gaze. "Sorry..." she winced slightly. He took her injured hand in his, lifting it to his lips. He paused momentarily then he kissed it gently.

She felt a thrill pass through her. She tentatively moved her hand gently stroking his cheek. He kissed the palm this time and moving closer he kissed her on the lips; gently, questioningly, chastely almost. It was a short kiss and he pulled away, to return again almost immediately, firmer this time but still so slowly, moving his two hands to cradle her head; fingers tangling deep into her thick hair.

He moved away again; searching her face, the question unasked passing between them. Her response was to instigate another kiss. This time it was much more heated. His pent up desire threatened to spill over as he fought the urge to simply take her there on the counter top; there would be time for that but this, this was about her.

He didn't pause to consider this sudden desire to put another's needs so fully before his own. There would be time for that when his mind wasn't so cloudy with desire. His dates were always more than happy with their treatment, but this was more...analysis could come later, or never, at this moment he really didn't care.

Katie for her part had never been more sure of something in her life. Her brain for once in complete agreement with her body, she arched her back, moaning slightly as his lips moved to her neck as they had the night before.

He lifted her off the counter, keeping their lips locked. Her body slid down against his, her hands moved to find the hem of his shirt.

He pulled away one more time, locking her eyes with his, searching her gaze. Her nod was almost imperceivable. This time his kiss was slow and tender once more. His hand moved down her body till it found her hand. Entwining his fingers with hers, he gently turned and led her towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Ha! Finally!**

**Please let me know what you think. Also is this ok for a T? Please let me know so I can change it if necessary. I am so glad these two have finally hooked up, really hope you guys are too.**

**Possibly a few more details next chapter...if you like.**

**Happy December everyone!**


	14. Nothing Serious

**Hello! **

**Sorry it has been so long. This is my New Year's pressie to you all, not that it is worth much...blush, you know what I mean. I promise despite all evidence to the contrary, this is not an abandoned story. I even now know how it is going to end. Had a ****dilemma, happy or sad - ideas for both... Bit to go yet till you see what I have decided! Evil laughter!**

**Very excited as the second series is about to start over here! I am loving the Harvey Donna stuff that is springing up here, can't wait to see what it is that has sparked so much speculation about them!**

**Anyway, my own story continues. No, I don't own them, except Katie. *sob***

**To people that have reviewed, you are too kind - blows air kisses.**

**Enough! Onwards!**

* * *

It was the small hours of the morning when Harvey put Katie into a cab back to her apartment. The pair didn't speak as she got into the car, but the kiss they shared spoke volumes, causing even the experienced cabbie to look away. They kept their fingers entwined up until the last possible moment.

Harvey stood watching the taxi disappear. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning from ear to ear. Flashes of the last few hours played around his mind in glorious slow motion. The feel of her skin; the way she had looked at him; how she had cried his name. He turned and went back into the building.

Inside he leant against the side of his elevator as it moved upwards. He had an unfamiliar feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't shake...He had wanted her to stay...

In the cab, Katie lent her head against the glass. Her mind was muzzy with sleep and she closed her eyes and thought hazily about the last few hours. He had been so gentle, thoughtful, amazingly-toe-curlingly-good. She ran a hand loosely across her lips remembering his kiss; the way he had waited till she was used to each new sensation; the way he had looked at her, it was so...tender...so skilled, she blushed at that thought; so...her fuzzy mind cast about for another adjective...'loving' a small part of her brain took the word out and examined it cautiously before deciding against it and burying it deep deep down.

The car pulled up at her apartment, jerkin her out of the reverie. She fumbled for her purse.

"It's ok, miss. Your friend took care of it," the cabbie grinned, emphasising the word 'friend.'

Katie paused, when on earth had he done that? Smooth. She considered being insulted and then, remembering their lingering kiss as they had said goodbye, decided to accept it as a galant gesture.

* * *

Harvey walked into the office, his swagger even more pronounced than usual. He took the coffee and file Donna handed him, ignoring her huge grin. She followed him into the office. He dropped the files on his desk, took his jacket off and slung it over the back of the chair.

"Good weekend?" Donna asked coming and perching on the side of his desk.

"Yeah, not bad," Harvey sat down and made a show of reading the papers in his hand.

"You look tired," she leant toward him, her face schooled into her best concerned expression. 'You look like you were up all weekend." The innuendo was barely concealed.

Harvey looked up, his trademark look of disdain in place. He didn't speak just looked pointedly at her where her hand was resting till she moved it with a, "Fine" toss of her long red hair.

He allowed his smirk to play across his lips as he pretended to read more. Realising she wasn't going to get any more out of him now she turned to leave.

'Donna," he called after her.

She turned expectantly, "If you ever recommend the same event that you know Louis and Jessica will be at I will see that you never work in this city again."

Her only answer was a laugh and slight wave over her shoulder. He shook his head, she really was impossible. He was certain it wasn't normal for an assistant to take such enjoyment from screwing with her boss' private life.

At the door she turned back, leaning against the door frame, "Will you be needing any flowers today?"

He refused to look up, "Did the fax come from United Holdings?"

"Already with Mike."

He dismissed her with a wave of her hand and she returned to her desk grinning. This was even more entertaining than she had thought. She could hardly contain her glee when a few minutes later she overheard him on the phone to the florist.

It was nothing serious, a relaxed thing. They agreed that. They were both fully committed elsewhere, Harvey working almost every waking hour some weeks, while Katie lived and breathed her music. So it could be nothing serious. Nothing serious at all. And yet...and yet...In the two weeks that followed, they managed to grab two dinners and even a trip to the zoo - Katie's insistence, Harvey went under duress, obviously, but he didn't want to admit how much he had enjoyed it. And obviously they had spent quite a bit of the little time they did see each other in bed.

A big case of Harvey's came to a head, leading poor Mike to practically live at his desk for three days straight and Harvey to leave the office simply for a few hours, a clean suit and hot shower.

Katie, practicing six hours a day at his piano, was still there when he arrived home one evening for something to eat and a change. She hadn't expected him to be back so early - he grinned as he remembered her raising an eyebrow as he'd used his powers of persuasion to lure her away from Rachmaninov to join him under the steaming jets of his state of the art shower. Who needed sleep anyway?

"That was amazing!" she said afterwards, lying on his bed in just a bathrobe as he was dressing to head back to the office. He grinned at her in the mirror as he fixed his tie. "I mean, our warm water hasn't been working in months," she added.

"Hey, less of it!" He turned to face her as she laughed, a sound he found himself becoming rather addicted to.

He dived across the bed towards her and she defended herself from his attack giggling, "You sir, are supposed...to be in a rush...and I" she slapped his hand away from her bathrobe tie, "and I have to be at work in an hour..." the last word came out as a squeal as he grabbed her ankle and pulled so she fell flat on the mattress. "Harvey...Har-vey...you are supposed to be...supposed to be...oh...ok..." a small gasp, "when you put it like that..."

* * *

It wasn't just sex, though Harvey had to admit, it had been a while since even he had managed so much! When they were alone together they invariably fell into bed, or sofa or counter top (he had been especially proud of that one)...but they talked too lying curled p on his couch, or on his bed; or more often than not on the phone.

He found himself wondering what she was doing, how her day had been. It felt so natural to text her at the end of the day or try and catch her between her crazy rehearsal and work schedule and his own meetings and client dinners. They both played it cool, it was nothing serious of course. And yet...

It was the little changes that people noticed. Harvey was in a good mood, more so than usual. Mike nearly dropped dead of shock when he accepted a high five and if that hadn't nearly finished him the, "Good work in there, Mike," after a particularly gruelling meeting almost brought tears of joy to his tired, overworked and occasionally under appreciated eyes.

Donna caught Harvey grinning at his phone in rare moments he had a second spare and with increasing frequency the humming could be heard over the intercom.

Usually his 'relationships' followed a pattern Donna could predict with scary accuracy. The one night stands, the two or three night stands and occasionally the one or two weekers. Invariably after the initial chase he lost interest. She had even ended a few of the entanglements herself occasionally when some deluded woman showed up at the office thinking her 'boyfriend' of a week would be thrilled to see her!

This was different, he was different! A point she loved to rub in.

"As my assistant you are meant to assist me."

"I do assist you, all the time. In fact I am the best fricking assistant in New York."

"Then would you be so kind as to..."

"Not a chance."

"Donna, I'm your boss you know, traditionally that means you are supposed to do what I ask."

"Are you suggesting that I should subscribe to traditional rules and values? Is this because I am a woman?"

Harvey rolled his eyes at her, recognising when he was not going to win. "Fine, and Jessica would be?"

"Expecting you."

"Thanks,' he said grabbing his jacket, sarcasm dripping. He handed her a folder, "Perhaps, if your fricking awesomeness isn't too busy with messing with my personal life, you might perhaps find time to type this up? You see, that's funny because it's your job."

She smiled serenely at him, waiting till he had turned to go before calling after him, "Oh Harvey."

"Yes?" he turned, bracing himself.

"I'll assist by providing cream, or would you prefer custard?" he looked at her a moment, "You know, for that humble pie you are about to eat..."

He threw her a look of contempt and turned on his way. Grinning Donna lifted the folder, flicking through the documents before turning back to her computer screen.

* * *

Donna was not unwilling to help Harvey, she just rather enjoyed watching him squirm, but she and Jessica had shared an elevator earlier in the day which is why Jessica was able to keep her face and voice totally deadpan as she met with her protege. And she was enjoying herself.

"So you are volunteering to go to a charity recital in two weeks time?"

"Yes, its the least I can do now I'm senior partner."

"No, Harvey, the least you can do is what you suggested you'd do when I asked if you would attend last month." Harvey rubbed a hand through his hair, not speaking. "Stick needles in your eyes? Or was that the meet and greet at the cancer fundraiser?" Harvey shifted awkwardly in his seat. "No, that was eat your own spleen..."

"Ok, ok, yes, I am not always..._enthusiastic_ about such things..." Jessica let herself throw her head back and laugh at this.

"Harvey, we have two tables booked on behalf of the firm, Louis is in charge of allocating the tickets for this one as classical music is his," she paused slightly "passion. I dare say if you speak to Norma, or have Donna do that, it shouldn't be a problem."

_Norma_, Donna would, of course have known this and so his entire embarrassing conversation was avoidable. Damn her.

"Right, great. Thanks. I'll do that then."

"Why the sudden interest in hearing Lang Lang. Opera and now classical piano, I wasn't aware that your musical tastes had expanded so."

"I am all about broadening my horizons," he met her gaze, his own steady and with a slight challenge in it.

Jessica's grin broadened but she decided to let him off the hook.

"I'm actually glad you said that, I've been working on John Mackenzie. Word has he is looking to switch representation. Louis is meeting him later this week. I'd very much like you to be on negotiations. He'll be at the event."

"Are you serious? The man is an arrogant prick."

"Then you two should get along great," Jessica countered.

"I don't think being in bed with him will do the firm any favours."

"Well when you are in charge you get to make those calls. Until then I think I am a big enough girl to worry about that." She was surprised, Harvey didn't often have any serious scruples about the clients. There were ones she knew he couldn't stand, but he always got the job done for them.

"And when we are in court time after time fighting to get his delinquent son off for who knows what?"

"It's the company not the family that are looking for a lawyer."

"Yes, but we both know how this works with big families like this. The son is completely out of control."

"Harvey, you sound like he stole your crayons or something. I know the kid has a bit of a reputation, but I don't see that impacting on the fact Mackenzie's firm has the potential to generate this firm millions."

Harvey, always knowing when to back off with Jessica, did just that. After all a pen drive in his safe did not a case make. However he had a feeling in his gut that this had the potential to create a whole heap of trouble for the firm, and thus, for him. Plus Junior had tried to hurt Katie and there was a very strange feeling in his stomach when he thought about anyone doing that.

Jessica eyed him carefully, he was genuinely concerned about this. 'Look, do your part and I promise to revise all aspects of our potential dealings with them. I'll maybe even put a call in to a contact over at Hunter and Huston see how they found their dealings with Mackenzie. Happy? Now hadn't you better go and tell Katie you have plans for the 28th?"

Harvey just rolled his eyes at her. Honestly, the women in his life would be the death of him. That said, the idea of Katie's excitement when he told her about the recital, a small gathering of about 500 of New York's finest, all paying around $50,000 a table to hear this new pianist he had heard Katie raving about. Her eyes shone when she raved, he reckoned he could suffer a night of hobnobbing to see her eyes shining.

A few minutes he swaggered back into his office past Donna, humming.

* * *

In the corridor outside the recital room, the Dean of the faculty stood beside one of her professors listening to the music floating out along the corridor. "You see, I have always maintained that whilst a wonderful musician by any standards, she has always been holding back ever so slightly. And now...well you can hear for yourself."

They both stood in silence a moment. The piano music was beautiful, technically excellent and expressive, as had always been Katie's gift, but there was something more, a depth of intensity perhaps, something almost intangible. Perhaps only discernible to those who knew her playing best. It wrapped around them both.

"Yes, David...quite exceptional. It appears out Miss Monroe has been holding back on us until now."

"It was like a final wall had come down and the little bit that she kept back just flowed out. Maybe it was just a question of finding the right piece, the Rachmaninov seems to really display her skill at its best."

"I wonder, perhaps it was Rachmaninov," a mother of three girls herself she smiled wryly, "or perhaps someone else. Either way I wholeheartedly agree we have found our main soloist for the end of year concert."

"Oh good, I shall tell her."

"Has she been approached by agents yet?"

"There have been a few sniffing around but she remains set on her Juilliard idea."

"Good, good. I'll maybe make a quick phonecall and make sure the correct people are in the audience next recital." She turned to go, adding under her breath, "Let's hope she doesn't get her heart broken in the meantime."

* * *

**Well there it is. let me know if you think it is ok. I really hope to get the next chapter up soon, but you know how it is.**

**Happy New Year, Everyone!**


	15. Dropping By

**Hey everyone, it has been a while! I really hope this is ok. Please let me know. **

**Suits season 2 finally underway over here! Loving it! Shame I don't own it!**

**Anyhoo, here we go.**

* * *

The week from hell ended with a settlement. It was the case that had originally brought Harvey to Kate's apartment building; it had been touch and go for a while there, actually ending in the courthouse just before they were due to appear. It was a very close call, Mike proved once again he was worth the risks Harvey was taking keeping him around.

That was why he found himself once more leaning against the side of the lift as it moved upwards. He believed in seeing things through. He'd given the Kims his word that he would win and he had. Obviously. He allowed himself a small grin at the memory of Mike's exuberant celebrations, the kid really was a bleeding heart!

The Kims were both there and Harvey had to admit that telling the couple that they had indeed secured a settlement that would completely change their lives gave him a real spring in his step as he left. He was just doing his job, he reminded himself when a tiny voice suggested helping the underdog was almost payment in itself. Opposing council had attempted to play the man. Unfortunately for them, that man was him.

Perhaps, part of his desire to deliver the news to the Kims' home rather than have them come down the office, might have to do with the fact that he hadn't seen a certain pianist for a few weeks now! She'd got a big solo in a concert at the university in a month's time and had disappeared into a pile of Chopin and Rachmaninov at the same time a merger had gone south and the class action the Kims were part of had hit the rocks. Social lives were kissed goodbye.

He hadn't told her he would be in the area. He knew she had a rare morning free as she had suggested dropping by the office at lunch, but he had had to assume he would be in court all day. He hoped she was in as she had implied she would be.

He got off at her floor, breathing out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding - that stupid lift really was a health hazard.

A figure was coming towards him. "Josephine, how are you?" he grinned as he recognised the red head.

"Harvey! Haven't seen you in a bit."

"No, I trust you are well?"

Jo shrugged, "Working hard. Couple of auditions coming up. Rent bit tight this month but the hot water is finally working! So we'll call it a win!"

Harvey grinned back, "Glad to hear it. Is Katie about?"

Jo's grin widened, "She is actually, a rare thing at the moment. She is basically a grand piano in human form at the moment. Shannon keeps having to remind her to eat and change clothes, shower etc." Suddenly her grin expanded further, "She has no idea you are stopping by, has she?"

"No..." Harvey looked at her quizzically, "Is she busy..." Now his curiosity was roused.

"Oh excellent, I didn't think so." She turned back towards the apartment. "Sure I'll just open the door for you, save you the hassle of knocking. She's sorting laundry and will be thrilled to see you." He followed her, his grinning matching hers. From what he had observed of the red head's sense of humour, clearly he was about to find Katie in a compromising situation.

"Here you go." Jo put her key in the lock and pushed the door. "I'll see you later." she flashed him one more grin and left.

Harvey pushed the ajar door further and then stopped and leant against the door frame while he drank in the sight. Katie was in the living room. The tatty sofa was indeed piled high with washing but what pulled Harvey's attention was the slim figure dressed in shorts and a cropped T-shirt.

She had a sock in each hand but instead of pairing them she was dancing madly round the coffee table. Her feet were bare, elongating her shapely tanned legs and her mad brown hair tumbled madly down around her shoulders, partly obscuring her face. She was singing loudly her voice beautiful, even in casual song. He recognised the strains of _Mamma Mia _as he folded his arms and watched with growing amusement.

Suddenly she saw him, she looked momentarily startled and a brief second of indecisiveness flashed across her face. It was only a second because hardly breaking her rhythm, she moved across to the door and grabbing his hand dragged him into her dance. It was Harvey's turn to be surprised, as always he expected one thing and ended up completely amazed where this girl was concerned. He didn't expect to be pulled into a crazy dance and he didn't expect to go with it!

The music stopped and they collapsed laughing on top of the pile of washing. The CD moved onto the next track and Harvey shock his head in despair, "You are a classically trained musician and _this_ is what you listen to?" He made a sweeping gesture of the speakers in the corner.

"Hey, ABBA rock. I could lecture you on the technical brilliance of the style, the impressive range etc, but pearls before swine. All you need to now is they rock." He moved in grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

She pushed him away, jumping up and putting the couch between them. "Oh no, Harvey, I know that look. I have a LOT to do today!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, and you were not on the list," she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He rose to and turned to face her, beginning to circle after her as she tried to keep the furniture between them.

"I have to finish this" she gestured the laundry pile. "And I need to go to the bank. I dropped that shift at Orsons and while I can practice longer, rent is going to be tight this month. And why are you here? Rather, how are you here?" He merely raised his eyebrows, "You won?"

Again Harvey didn't speak. "Your gorgeous when you are doing housework you know."

"Oh shut up"

She threw the first thing that came to hand at him, an unfortunate choice. He caught the crumpled up material easily, opening it up to reveal a pair of pink lace French knickers. "Nice!" He grinned wickedly.

Katie turned a deep red, "Give those back!" she made a mad grab across the back of the sofa and he caught her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Harvey grinned as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh," Donna was waiting for him. "You look pleased with yourself." She fell into step beside him as he refused to slow down. "A good meeting then?" She looked at him as he continued to look straight ahead and stride towards his office. "The springs back in your step. Either Mrs Kim was _very_ grateful..." she paused enjoying the sideways look of disgust he tossed her way, 'Or...you went fishing..." She grinned in delight, knowing that she was correct.

"Donna, is there a reason that you are here? Or can I go back to my job?"

"John Harrison Mackenzie is in with Jessica, she wanted you to call by when you got back" she took a step back and took him in as she said this, she couldn't fully understand his dislike of the guy. The grin stayed but to an expert Harveyphile such as herself, the tightening of his jaw and the way the light in his eyes dropped a notch showed his otherwise well masked displeasure.

"Arrogant ass."

"You take that charming attitude with you and he'll be eating out of you hand."

He just shot her a dirty look. "Right, I better go round there. Get Mike. Tell him I need the Patterson patient before the end of today and he better not have messed with the Charleston briefs or forget letting him sit in, I'll fire him!"

"Done and done. Though maybe go easy on the puppy, he was here all night again last night."

"I know. Book a table for four at that Italian place you love and make sure Mike goes home in time to change. We deserve to celebrate."

"Four?"

He just looked at her. She looked away first, if he was going to bring a girl to meet them, she would let him retain some dignity.

"Oh and Donna?' She turned, "Could you order me up a sandwich? I didn't get a chance to eat at lunch."

He turned and walked away, not needing to look at her to know she was trying to supress a huge grin. Sometimes it was good to throw her the occasional bone.

* * *

Finding it harder to focus on this story now the new season has started. Hope to have a wee bit of time and update again soon! Please let me know what you think. I promise there is some action upcoming!


	16. Duets and Drinks

**I actually just scared myself when I saw when I last updated this. I am so sorry.**

**I would offer a list of excuses, but the reality is Real Life has been a serious disaster since Christmas. Out the other side now and I promise to finish this quickly now! I really hope I haven't lost you.**

**I don't own it, just as well or season 3 would take till 2016 to be finished!**

* * *

The meal turned into drinks; turned into dancing, Harvey surprising Donna and Mike by actually letting Katie lead him onto the Jazz club's small dance floor once; his warning glare over her shoulder quashing the grin rising on Mike's slightly tipsy face; and dancing, Harvey found himself a couple of hours later wondering how dancing had turned into more drinks, this time at his place!

He and Donna stood at the large kitchen counter, making some new cocktail Donna had suddenly announced they all had to try while Katie and Mike had moved towards the baby grand in the corner of the room.

"What, come off it!"

"No, seriously!"

"You are telling me you and your freak brain don't play the piano?" Katie laughed. She sat down on the stool, and Mike sat down beside her. "You seriously have NEVER had a lesson?"

"We didn't have mush cash growing up, and, to be honest playing is for nerds and geeks," he grinned at her as he said the last part and she punched his arm.

"It's not all dum dum da dum, you know," her fingers struck the dramatic opening cords of Beethoven's famous concerto to emphasis her words. "Right, so let me get this straight, you never forget anything?"

"Except where he put his phone!'

"Or his lunch."

"Or to go home to change."

"Or to..."

"Ok, thank you both for your help in this matter," Mike gave Harvey the finger, which Harvey found hilarious, proving in Donna's mind how far their 'friendship,'- was that the word?- had developed, and also how much alcohol both had consumed.

"Boys, boys!" she chimed as she dug Harvey's unused blender out of the cupboard.

"Anyway, before we were so Rudely interrupted," she emphasised 'rudely' so Harvey could hear. He simply rolled his eyes and returned to stopping Donna's relentless rummaging through his cupboards. "my point is, surely this should be easy!"

She reached for the sheet music lying on the top of the piano. "Right look," with the seriousness only the seriously tipsy could manage she started explaining to Mike how to read music, their two heads bent closely together in concentration.

"Right now, copy what I do!"

Within minutes Mike was banging his way thorough the opening of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. His fingers lacked the dexterity and the expression of his teacher, but he yet again proved to Harvey and Donna what his mind was capable of as he memorised the patterns on the keyboard Katie's hands made.

It never ceased to amaze Harvey how she never seemed to get bored with it. Reminded him of his dad. He paused, his gaze still on her, good grief she must have been drunker than he thought, weird sentimental thoughts.

Donna glanced across at him. "I like her, Harvey. She's fun."

Harvey glanced up, pulled from his thoughts by her comment. Donna threw it out there casually but Harvey caught a look of something else in her eyes as she scrutinised his face.

"Yea, she is." her searching continued. "We're just having fun, Donna." He said in answer to a question that she hadn't asked. The sight of her with Mike, someone so much closer to her own age had made his stomach clench uncomfortably, only for a moment, but it had been there. What? Jealousy? Anxiety? Oh man, alcohol was really bringing out the touchy fee-lies tonight!

"Uh-huh." Donna said to something he hadn't said. She didn't speak again but there was a distinctly amused twitching at the corner of her mouth as she poured the now green concoction into cocktail glasses. "Do you have umbrellas? Who am I asking," she answered her own question as Harvey just looked at her, his horror at the idea.

At the piano, Katie and her protégée started hammering out the theme from 'The Odd Couple.'

* * *

It was a ridiculous hour when Donna and Mike exited the apartment to the taxi waiting below. Katie had remained behind, having 'forgotten' something and remained on the couch while Harvey escorted the other two from the premises. The door closed firmly cutting out Mike's drunken enquiry as to why he wasn't allowed to stay too.

"They are so gonna snog," Mike put on his best British accent, gripping Donna's elbow as she teetered slightly on her heels.

"They are so going to more than snog!" Donna laughed.

"Argh, the pictures in my head, help, they are burning a hole in here!" he clamped a hand to the side of his head as if it hurt. "You know I can never forget images, burned on!"

Donna cuffed him on the back of the head. "Behave. I like her." she mused out-loud.

"Me too, she makes him more..." Mike's sodden brain flailed around for the right word.

"Human," Donna offered helpfully.

"I was going to say friendly, but yours works. They are cute together."

"I am so going to tell him you just called him cute," she giggled at his stricken expression and reached up and gently patted his cheek. "It is cute though that they still both believe it's nothing serious, now that that is cute! A definite case of raptures of the deep..." Donna smiled to herself, replaying some of the interaction between the pretty pianist and her boss she had witnessed.

Mike pulled the door open and they both stumbled out onto the pavement, the cold night air sobering them both a little. "I predict there could be interesting times ahead, Mikey." she turned and looked back up at the building, the lights still twinkling from the penthouse suite, adding under her breath with a slight hint of worry in her voice, "Yes indeed, interesting times."

* * *

Harvey closed the door behind the slightly drunk Donna and Mike and paused in the hallway, leaning against the door as Donna's last liquid 'invention' which he had finished minutes before tilted his world slightly.

At some point they had stopped Mike hammering the life out of piano, the kid could remember where to hit, but lacked the finesse required to do more than bang out a tune, still Katie had been impressed with her new protege. He remembered talk of more lessons and was adamant his apartment was not going to be the venue!

It had been a good night. They had laughed and talked rubbish, relaxing completely from the stressful week. More cocktails had been involved but Harvey was a little hazy on exactly what had been in them all, Donna liked to improvise. Oh man he was glad they had a weekend to recover!

His Dad's jazz recordings were on, softly floating through the still air, delivered to his current location by the highly expensive system of speakers discretely hidden in every room of his beloved apartment. He pushed off the wall, grinning to himself at the memory of Donna and Mike practically clinging to each other in the short distance between the door and the elevator. He was glad he only had to traverse the hall to the couch!

He froze suddenly, hand resting on the wall. His father's solo track had suddenly gained another accompaniment. Soft piano cords were rising and falling around the melody of the tune. She was jamming with his Dad!

A sudden flood of emotions rushed over him; a complex mix of anger, sorrow, joy and regret all mingled together. He rubbed a shaking hand over his face. Damn he'd drunk too much. He stood there, listening to his father, remembering the look of bliss on his face as he played along with someone. He could almost hear his laughter, "Nothing like cutting loose with the best, son." The voice was so real only this time it was in his hallway not in the back of a cab on the way home from a smoky club he had gone to with his dad. There catch up had been cut short as his father had been recognised and joined the house band onstage. It had been a great night, the last one they had spent together before...his stomach clenched at the memory.

As the track finished he crossed the last stretch of hall into the Living area. Katie looked up as he came into the room, the same lazy blissed out smile on her face he remembered so clearly on his dad's.

"Hey, I was just...Harvey, what's wrong?" she half rose from the stool at the strange look on his face, realisation dawning. "Oh Harvey...your dad...I didn't think..I'm so..." Whatever else she had been going to add was cut short as he closed the gap between them in seconds, his lips crashing against hers with such raw passion and need it stole her breath away.

"Shannon, she's done it again!" Jo, hung up the phone, calling over her shoulder at her flatmate just emerging from the bedroom.

"What?" the sleep young doctor was still half asleep having worked all night in the hectic ER.

"Kate," Jo poured dark tar like coffee from the ancient coffeemaker that adorned the tiny kitchen into a chipped mug and handed it to her flatmate, "That was the gym looking for her. She lifted the wrong bag, again!"

"Again? How does she do that?"

"Oh who knows? How does she not get hit by traffic or just fall over more when she is in "katie's special music world" She is so caught up in the concert and waiting for that letter."

They both silently contemplated the missing letter, they knew it was coming any day now and Katie was wound like a tight spring, checking the mail box with increasing frequency when not at the piano.

"Where is she? Do we know? I am worried she is going to burn herself out at this rate. What time did she even leave here this morning? I assume the fact they are ringing here is because she has left her phone, wallet and house keys at the gym?"

"Yep, thankfully the keys must have been in her coat pocket, Karl has the rest at the front desk. The girl whose bag she has stolen is being fairly decent about it, though it's the same girl she did it to last week."

"Oh that makes me feel better, at least some axe-murderer hasn't got the keys to this place," Shannon ran her hand through her hair, "You do know she told Harvey it was your fault the last time she stole yours?"

"Cheeky Mare, though her changing into my gym shorts in that elevator is 100% what landed her his sexy-lawyer-millionaire-butt."

They both paused as they contemplated their room mates 'boyfriend's' butt. "She's getting in too deep there too. I really like Harvey, but he is a womaniser workaholic and while he totally turned our baby girl into a woman" Shannon covered her ears at this shooting Jo dirty looks. "At least her music-fetish is dampening her Harvey fetish, she hasn't seen him since that meal last week."

"I don't know, I think they are cute together."

Jo had to admit she had a point, but it still worried her on her friend's behalf. "Wanna take bets on how long it takes her to realise she has no money or phone?" she asked, hoping to recoup her looses from the 'I bet I can get us more free drinks on our night out' debacle.

Shannon grinned taking a sip from her mug, "Ouph!" she hastily spat it out again, "Jo, that is appalling!"

"Sorry, out of filters, trying cardboard." she took another sip from her own mug, Shannon fixing her with a disbelieving death stare. "What?"

* * *

Katie clutched the letter in her hands. She hadn't opened it. She couldn't.

What if it was a rejection? She hadn't told the girls it had arrived.

Instead she had stuffed it deep into the inside pocket of her coat and pretended it wasn't there the whole of the day before, burying her mind in eight hours of practice divided between a practice room and Harvey's apartment, dodging out of the penthouse before Harvey would be home. She hadn't wanted to see him. And she felt a little guilt that she had dodged his last two phonecalls.

Life was getting too complicated right when she needed it to be simple. Just the music. And when she was with him, his presence drowned out almost every other sound in her brain. That night, after the party, they had made love right there, on the rug beside the piano and then they had laid there together for a long time, covered by a soft blanket, fingers interlocked looking at the city lights.

He had told her all about his father, opening up in a way she imagined he hadn't, possibly ever, before; About his music, his death just as Harvey's ambitions finally looked to be achieved. It had felt so intimate, so wonderful that now she was terrified. What if he wanted more than she could give?...what if he didn't?

And that scared her more. She suddenly realised that she was falling for this guy. Hard.

That had been a week ago and she had tried to maintain distance, self preservation telling her it would take more than talking to dawn one night to fix the commitment issues she knew Harvey had. They had decided to keep it casual, so she attempted to keep up the facade, 'missing' a call here and there and throwing herself into the music. At least that helped.

Now the letter had come.

Having lain awake all night with it burning a hole in her brain she had got up early and spent an hour running on a treadmill in the tiny gym she and her roommates had a single membership for in the name of Beatrice De Font, Jo's idea.

Karl the owner had caught on quite quickly that three very different people were using the same membership card and that the photo didn't match any of them. This became especially obvious during the hot water drought when the girls had used the gym facilities. However, he seemed to have taken pity on them and turned a blind eye affectionately calling them all Beatrice. He had a daughter their age.

She got showered and dressed. Grabbing, as it transpired _A _bag from the lockers she made her way outside. The nervous energy was only slightly diminished. She started to walk.

An hour later she suddenly realised she was a block away from Pearson and Hartman. She hadn't intended to be, maybe it was totally an accident or maybe her subconscious had taken her that way. Taking it as a sign she decided to go and see Harvey. She hadn't been in the office since the now infamous baseball incident. She decided just to call in. If he was busy it would be a sign and she would arrange to see him later.

Suddenly she missed him, probably more than someone in a casual relationship should miss the object of their not serious affection, damn, she was trying! She wanted, no, _needed_ to see him. She needed to open the envelope.

* * *

Crossing the impressive foyer she made a quick dash, managing to stick a hand in the elevator door before it closed.

"Whoops, sorry, thank you!" she gasped, just keeping her balance and not really looking at the other body already there. "45 please" she asked to the unspoken question of the arm that hoovered over the buttons.

"What a coincidence, that is where I am going too!"

She looked up at the speaker, smile of thanks already in place, and found herself looking in to the amused face of John Harrison Mackenzie Jr.

Her smile frozen on her lips and she took a small step back into the corner of the car. 'Absolutely perfect.' she though to herself.

* * *

**Ok, if there is anyone still out there, please drop me a review.**

**Sorry again - Big hug.**


	17. Creeps and Heroes

**It's a short one, but I wanted to try and prove I was going to be a good girl this time and publish more frequently!**

**Ok, let me know what you think. We are kinda getting to the climax of this. Two possible endings, one happy, one sad...**

* * *

She avoided looking at him, though she could feel his eyes moving appreciatively over her body. Great, being eye humped by the guy who had tried to assault her. Just great.

'Hi," he spoke his voice arrogantly smooth. 'Kinda like the anti-Harvey" her brain helpfully chimed in.

"Hi," she responded, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he chuckled softly, "Sorry, that must really sound like a line, but I am serious. There is something very familiar about you." He was leaning against the opposite side of the lift, grinning at her.

"I don't think so." She answered shortly, her desire to be anywhere else warring uncomfortably with her inbred dislike of being rude to people.

"Must be my mistake, I normally don't forget a pretty face."

She gave a snort at this compliment, the guy was smooth and knew it. She despaired that members of her sex fell for his moves. Yet, without her prior encounter, would she not be enjoying the attention? No, she dismissed that thought, there was something about him that oozed sleaze and she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"No, sorry. I never forget a failed attempt to hit on me!" Her tone was light, but there was an unmistakable edge to it.

He laughed outright at that. Challenge accepted. She cursed herself for responding to him.

"I can't argue with that, but..how about I put a little more effort in?" He moved towards her and she found herself stiffening.

At that moment the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors dinged. And there, like some sort of glorious angel, stood Mike.

"Mike!" Katie practically launched herself at the startled and half asleep associate.

"Uh, Katie? What are you doing here."

"Coming to see you, babe!" She grabbed his arm tugging him into the lift, linking her arm through his.

"Uh, that's nice?" It came out more as a question as he noticed the man, he recognised him as Harvey's public enemy number 1. Something was going on. Katie was babbling beside him and the other guy had slouched back to his corner.

The lift doors opened on their floor and Katie. Mike settled an arm casually round her waist and guided her out the door. Bless his beautiful genius socks, he really was her hero.

John Harrison Mackenzie Jr also exited, watching where the familiar, beautiful girl and that super smart associate disappearing down the corridor. There was something about that girl, he knew her from somewhere. He grinned slyly before turning towards Jessica's office, the papers his father wanted her to examine in his briefcase. Oh well, he would hopefully run into her again. And when he did...the game was on! At least now he had a name to work on.

* * *

Mike walked Katie down to Harvey's desk. "Did that creep try something?" He was annoyed on her behalf, surprised that she seemed so rattled.

"No, no" she smiled at him, not quite convincingly. "Well, nothing I couldn't handle. I just had a run in with him once before...he just...sleazy...creeps me out."

Mike looked at her with concern, "Should you report it, I mean, are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I am fine! Seriously, it was nothing. Seriously. I don't know why I am being so weird about him." She stopped and turned to face him, "Look, maybe best not say anything to Harvey, you know...he'll think we're both nuts."

Mike didn't feel completely convinced, but he nodded. "Ok, why poke the bear with a big stick?"

She laughed. "So gonna tell him you said that!"

They were just outside Harvey's office now. The man himself was inside, on his phone with his feet on his desk.

Donna looked up, "Katie? Hi, lovely to see you."

"Hey Donna!"

"Mike, if that is the brief he was looking for twenty minutes ago I'll kill you myself. WHat brings you up here?"She addressed Katie as Mike dived past her into her Harvey who was already straightening up to speak to him. He didn't see her and Katie enjoyed seeing him like this, in his element.

Mike left the office a moment later, more files in his hand. He paused as he passed Katie and she felt a rush of affection and gratitude towards him, pushing up on her tiptoes to peck him lightly on the cheek, "My hero," she grinned. Laughing as he blushed a deep crimson and hurried off as he spotted Harvey looking their direction.

Pulling his jacket on, Harvey came to the door. "What was that?" he said eyebrows raised at the exchange he had just witnessed.

"Oh, nothing, why? You jealous?"

"Of Mike?" The eyes rolled and he leaned in, pecking her on the cheek as he had seen her do to Mike. "Should I be?" he whispered in her ear, too low for Donna to hear.

"Let's see," she looked at him appraisingly then turned to watch Mike walking away, "Good looking; sweet smile; genius level intellect..." she looked back, "Naw, you're richer..."

Harvey rolled his eyes at her, you're funny!" He pulled her in for a proper kiss this time. Donna surprised at the PDA.

"Would you two get a room?" the red head, rose from her desk with filing in her hand. "There's a nice big one over there, your name is on the door and all, Harvey. Though, unlike last time you dropped in Katie, do this floor and my poor eyes a favour and remember it has glass walls."

"Thank you, Donna." Harvey called after her retreating form. He turned to Katie, searching her face, "This is a surprise, you should have called, I would have met you downstairs or something."

"I was in the neighbourhood..."

"What's wrong?" he immediately picked up on the tone in her voice.

She didn't answer, instead pulling out a crumpled envelope. He instantly understood.

* * *

**DUM DA DUM**

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
